Unconditional love
by xXSeddieAndChannyXx
Summary: Renesmee grows up and goes to school, where she meets a new friend Eliza. Seth imprints on her and her life dramatically changes when she becomes a part of the Cullen family. Sorry, the story is better than it sounds, includes lots of romance!
1. Breath of air

Please, if you read my story then review!

I haven't got a beta reader because I want to be one, that's the reason I am printing this story.

Also, I want to improve my writing skills. Enjoy!

Flashback:

_The only thing that could have made me feel any better would be Renesmee, waking up and breathing again._

_But that couldn't happen now, it never would. I clung to Edward and we both watched as a group of vampire's and wolves tried to save something that couldn't be saved._

_Renesmee was going to die._

Edward's point of view

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe -not that I needed to.

Bella stood clinging to me, dry sobs echoing through her throat. I couldn't say anything to help her.

I could only think of our child, our tiny, helpless child as she lay on a table, my family trying in vain to save her life. I couldn't hear any thoughts in her mind.

As I looked at her, pain so agonizing I could barely keep standing up, I remembered the night Bella had given birth to Renesmee. She had nearly died.

I shuddered at the thought, realizing this situation was nearly the same.

Frantic, loving people working away at a corpse, determined to bring life back into it, just as I had been.

"She can't die!"Bella screamed and I tightened my grip around her waist, trying to take some of the pain away from her. I couldn't feel any worse than this, could I?

"Let me."I whispered and my voice hoarse with strain and fear.

Rosalie grabbed Renesmee from the table and carefully but quickly, bundled her into my outstretched arms. She didn't say a word, this was our only hope.

I hugged her to my chest and Bella wrapped her arms around us both, stroking Renesmee's face. Nothing happened.

I lifted her little arm up and pressed her palm to my face, wondering desperately if something would happen.

It did.

Renesmee gasped as her heart started to thump, a choked little gurgle that trailed off into nothing.

But she was breathing, her heart was beating and I could feel her blood pulsing around inside her veins. Her chest rose unsteadily at first, but it evened up as her heart rate slowed down.

Everyone in the room stood still, frozen in bewilderment for a few seconds, and then they all flew over to where Bella, Renesmee and I were standing.

She was pulled from my arms and I watched as Carlisle rushed her over to her crib, poking a needle into her arm and pressing his ear to her chest. Jacob followed, the agony on his face clearing into a hopeful expression.

"She's okay!"Bella exclaimed, bouncing over to where everyone was now pushing to get to.

They surrendered to her without a fight, clearing out of her way so she could kneel down beside Renesmee and stroke her face.

I stayed frozen where I was, not sure what to do next.

I made to attempt to try and get Renesmee back, she was better with Carlisle and Bella; they could take care of her.

"Edward!"Bella turned to me, her face glowing with relief and gratitude.

I swayed slightly and Bella peered at me anxiously, not moving from Renesmee's side.

"What's wrong?"She asked. I just shook my head.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was Seth.

"What's up Edward?"He said quietly, casting me worried looks.

I struggled to find something to say; I didn't know the answer to his question.

"What's she doing?"Alice asked, her soprano voice strained but still sounding like a wind chime.

I turned my head to look at Renesmee, and was a little surprised at what I saw.

She was curled up in Bella's arms, her small, white fingers twitching, almost like she was trying to grab something, and her eyes wheeled around the room almost _impatiently_.

Strangled little moans came from her throat and I longed to hold her, to kiss her soft skin and reassure her. I didn't move.

"D...d...da" She choked, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"What's she trying to say?"Jacob asked, frustrated.

We all watched her as she carried on these strange sounds. Finally, she managed to croak out what she wanted to say.

"Da...Dee."

I gasped and fell backwards into the wall, Seth failing his attempt to steady me.

"She wants Edward."Bella smiled, her eyes shining.

Suddenly, everything clicked into place. Before, I was too scared to hold her because I thought it was my fault she hadn't woken up. If I had been human when I made her, everything would be okay. Or if I hadn't made her at all, she wouldn't have to go through that pain.

But of course it wouldn't be fine, everything would be different.

I couldn't live without Renesmee and that was final; she was my _daughter._

I walked forwards without even thinking about it, scooping up Renesmee in my arms and cradling her to my chest. Bella stood beside me, the blinding smile still etched across her beautiful face.

"She's going to be okay!"She whispered happily into my ear, one arm draped across my back and the other stroking Renesmee's hair. I noticed the colour of her cheeks was returning, the light rose undertone beginning to come back. She almost looked back to normal.

I tuned in to her thoughts and heard how happy she was. Her mind was slightly fuzzy, like she was very tired. I lifted her arm up carefully and pressed her miniature palm to my face, curious.

She lifted up her other arm and touched Bella, sharing her thoughts with the both of us.

"What happened to you, Renesmee?"I asked her softly. She grimaced weakly and told us her story, the effort it took showing clearly on her face.

The first things I saw in her mind were four, large red walls. Renesmee had woken from her sleep and wondered where Bella and I were. She remembered a pain inside her chest, then her heart had beat slower, then stopped altogether. She let out a terrified shriek before everything went black.

"Oh, my poor baby." Bella said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

_There's more, _I heard in Renesmee's thoughts. She dropped her hand from Bella's skin, wanting only me to see the following visions.

I saw me, standing frozen in the corner of the room. Renesmee wondered why I was like that, she was worried about me.

I nestled my face into Renesmee's pink dress, whispering to her.

"I'm sorry, I was scared."I admitted quietly as I breathed in her pretty scent. I could hardly believe she could worry about me when she had almost died only a few moments ago.

Then, I lifted my head up and looked at Carlisle.

"Carlisle, what the hell was that?"

Thanks for favouriting, putting my story on alert and reviewing!

This chapter is not as good as the first, and it's short, but they will start to get longer.

Please review and tell me of anything I could improve on. Also, tell me if I make any spelling mistakes.

Oh, and don't worry, Renesmee lives.


	2. Back to normal

Thanks to everyone who read my story, especially Edward4eva1995.

You are the only one who reviewed both my stories, thanks soooo much!

Enjoy!

Flash back:

_I nestled my face into Renesmee's pink dress, whispering to her._

"_I'm sorry, I was scared."I admitted quietly as I breathed in her pretty scent. I could hardly believe she could worry about me when she had almost died only a few moments ago._

_Then, I lifted my head up and looked at Carlisle._

"_Carlisle, what the hell was that?" _

Bella's point of view

My baby was okay, she really was.

I had been so scared; I thought she was going to die. But by some miracle, her heart had beaten again.

It was Edward really. When he had touched her, she had woken up, started to breathe again.

Now, Renesmee was wrapped up in a light pink blanket, being passed from vampire to werewolf and so on. I felt a little jealous that she stretched her arms out eagerly when she got to Jacob, a beautiful smile filling her face.

Jacob hugged her, his expression torn between relief, happiness and concern. He must have been as frightened as I was.

I turned my attention to Edward, who was staring adoringly at our child. I stroked the back of his hand softly, pressing my lips to his shoulder.

"Why did she stop breathing?" He asked Carlisle when he didn't answer his previous question.

Carlisle sighed and gestured towards the couches in the front room, indicating for everyone to sit down and listen. We all crowded onto the seats, the wolves looking perfectly fine surrounded by vampires.

All except Leah, who stayed standing beside her brother, Seth. She had become more comfortable around our family, but she still had trouble being so close to us, unlike the rest of the pack.

When we were all seated, Carlisle started to speak.

"I'm not sure why."He admitted. Esme rubbed his arm encouragingly. "I do have ideas though. I think it may be because her heart beats so fast. She's part human; I think the rest of her body had trouble keeping up with it."

Edward's body tensed and Jacob pulled Renesmee closer to him.

"What does that mean?"I asked, confused as to why Edward and Jacob were so worried. Everyone else in the room mirrored my quizzical expression. Edward shot me a nervous glance before Carlisle explained.

"Her body is working much harder than it should be to keep going, even as we speak. It might be a long time before she starts to adapt."

I gasped in horror, suddenly understanding what this meant.

"You mean, this could happen _again?"_

He nodded grimly and I felt faint, clutching onto Edward for support.

What is this happened again and nobody was there to help her? Would she die that time?

"Edward. Don't let her die." I cried.

He pulled me into his chest as my sobs echoed around the room. Right now, I wished I could actually cry real tears. Maybe it would help let the pain out.

"Carlisle, isn't there something you can do?"Edward asked desperately. I sobbed harder when I saw him shake his head.

Jacob was rocking Renesmee who was now reaching for me anxiously, not able to fully understand why I was so upset.

"I want momma." She whimpered.

Jacob clutched her tighter, not willing to give her up.

"Give her to me."I whispered. Jacob hesitated but quickly placed her into my waiting arms when Edward growled threateningly

"Momma, what's wrong?"She asked, her voice muffled into my chest.

"Nothing, sweetheart, I'm fine."I lied. All the happiness and hopefulness from earlier was gone, but I had managed to stop crying.

Renesmee touched my face and I saw me, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I was just . . . frightened."I explained lamely.

Renesmee knew I was hiding something but she didn't ask anything more.

My family were very still, absorbing the information. The wolves, on the other hand, fidgeted nervously and rather noisily. Jacob was halfway in-between, not still enough to be statue like, but not moving about either.

"Carlisle, "I said quietly, my voice cracking a bit. "Is it certain that it will happen again?"

He shook his head and I felt a tiny bit relieved. Still terrified, though.

I wouldn't ever be able to leave her, not if there was a danger of this happening again.

"Her body will adjust eventually."He assured me.

"But how long is that?"Jacob asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"It could be only months. Her body is clever, it knows now that it can't take a break or it will shut down. Luckily, she had enough strength to wake up. I highly doubt she will . . . die; her body will be stronger next time, if there even_ is_ a next time. Let's just hope there won't be."

I nodded, glad to know more. "There will have to be someone with her at all times, won't there?"

Carlisle shrugged. "If she can survive at this age, she probably will next time. I don't think we did much to help her wake up, it might have been just her. Of course she will be with people at all times, just in case."

"Should I feed her? I don't suppose she's in any position to hunt."Rosalie offered.

I nodded my head in agreement. It wasn't very nice for me to watch Renesmee hunt even in full health; I would never want her to be surrounded by danger in this situation.

Rosalie scooped her out of my arms and carried her back into the kitchen. Emmett followed and I heard them argue about what to make. Emmett wanted to spoil her with human blood, but Rosalie didn't want to encourage Renesmee to hurt humans. She wanted to make some human food and a cup of animal blood.

I stopped listening to them, curious about a discussion Edward and Carlisle were having. I didn't understand at first, but I soon realized Carlisle was saying a lot in his mind.

I cleared my throat and Edward started to tell me what they had been saying.

"I just wondered why Carlisle had to take her blood."He explained.

"And?"

"It's a doctor thing. You can determine a lot of things from blood; I just wanted to see if there were any obvious things that can cause loss of breathing. All the tests I did are aimed at humans; it was a waste of time really." Carlisle answered.

I wrinkled my nose, remembering the smell of Renesmee's blood.

I sat quietly for a while, listening to the cars outside and the sound of birds tweeting merrily. Nobody interrupted me.

After about half an hour, I smelt a familiar smell in the air, mixed with a strong, not so pleasant aroma. Rosalie walked in, carrying a plate of meat cuts and a cup of blood. She had got her way, then.

"Do you mongrels want something?"Rosalie scowled. She hated being nice to the wolves.

They all shook their heads.

"We'll eat later."Jared said. It took me a while before I noticed Embry wasn't here. I asked Jacob where he was.

"He's ill."Jacob tore his eyes away from Renesmee to look at me, a grimace on his face.

"With what?"

Jacob let out a dark laugh. "Mononucleosis."

My mouth fell open. "Embry has _mono_!"

Emmett laughed, dropping down onto the couch. There was a loud _smack _as he hit the leather, Sam, Quil and Paul bobbing up and down like ducks as the material bounced, almost like it was on springs.

"Who?" I asked, still shocked. I had never imagined Embry with a girl.

Nearly everyone in the room was laughing now. Renesmee was the only one who was quiet, her mouth full of disgusting human food. She smiled a little, though.

"Some girl called Lucy."Jacob said, laughing along with everyone else.

"I never thought Embry was that kind of person."Alice giggled, raising her eyebrows. "Are they going out?"

"Yeah, they've been going out for a few weeks. We knew, of course, but Embry wanted to keep it a secret. Just in case it became too dangerous for her, ya know? Embry would have to dump her, he'd have no choice, and everyone would wonder why. He's a bit shy, I'm not sure he would like to lie to everyone."Jacob chuckled.

"He could have told us, we would have understood."I said.

Jacob was laughing too hard to speak, so Seth answered instead. "He was _embarrassed! _He thought you would make rude jokes. He tries his hardest to keep his little fantasies away from us, tries not to think of Lucy when he's in wolf form. He can think of her all he wants when he's human; he was a little bit annoyed that someone could read his mind whenever they wanted . . ."Seth trailed off, glancing at Edward."Then of course that person could tell other people."His eyes rested briefly on Emmett, who sniggered.

"Say I said 'hi'" I told Jacob and he nodded, still laughing. He reached over and pulled Renesmee into his lap, much to Rosalie's annoyance.

"Bells, don't you think you should put Nessie to bed here tonight? Just in case." Jacob said hopefully. If she slept here tonight he would be able to stay over.

I sighed and looked at Esme for permission. She nodded brightly.

"Of course!"

Jacob grinned in triumph, lifting up Renesmee's empty plate and cup with one hand, balancing her in the other. She would be very warm there, very warm indeed. He disappeared in the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink, telling Renesmee where they would go tomorrow.

"Bella, we're going to go now."Sam told me, looking at Leah when he spoke. She was perched on the arm of the chair, fiddling with a tassel on a cushion. Despite this casual position, she looked very uncomfortable and out of place.

"Bye, Jacob."They shouted and Jacob shouted Goodbye back. Everyone except Rosalie waved them off.

When they were gone, I glanced at the clock. It was only 1:30pm; about an hour and a half since Renesmee had . . . I didn't even want to think about it.

"Right, I'm going shopping." Alice said after a while, sliding into her pink designer coat and grabbing her Chanel bag, no doubt full of money.

Jasper groaned. "I guess that means I'm going too."

I smiled apologetically at him as he picked up his car keys, wondering how on earth he managed to put up with his wife's frequent shopping sprees.

"I'm not sleeping in the cottage without Renesmee."I muttered to Edward. "So I guess we're sleeping here too."

"Yeah, so you'd better be quiet when you're 'studying' or you'll annoy the hell out of everyone else." Emmett joked, nudging Rosalie.

If I could blush, I definitely would have. "Shut up Emmett, you promised never to talk about my _private_ life!"I hissed.

He stuck his tongue out at me like a little kid. Jacob looked very uncomfortable.

"Sorry Jake."I said, still glaring furiously at Emmett. Jacob just mumbled something I couldn't understand and shifted around awkwardly.

"Aw, Jacob, I wish I knew how it felt waiting for ages, wanting something you won't get for a long time."Emmett chortled.

I shuddered, imagining Jacob and my little girl . . .

I wasn't that Jacob wasn't the most perfect person Renesmee could ever have. I just didn't want to think of my baby growing up and reaching that stage.

Edward and Jacob wore the same irritated and angry expressions, which surprised me a little. I knew Jake didn't think of Renesmee in that way yet, but he would when she was old enough to feel that way. Urgh.

"Edward, can we go to the cottage soon? I want to change clothes."I said, pointing to a patch of blood on my white jeans. I really can't understand why Alice dressed me like that. White shows up the dirt much more than any other colours do.

"Whatever you want love."Edward said, standing up and weaving his fingers through mine.

"We'll be back in ten minutes."He told the people who were still in the room. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared rather quickly upstairs (Thank god, they had been inching towards each other with every second that passed) so Esme, Carlisle, Jacob, Renesmee, Edward and I were the only ones left.

We arrived at the cottage about a minute later, having stopped to share a mountain lion on the way. I rooted through the many extravagant clothes in the closet to find something suitable, sniffing the air for any traces of cotton or denim. I found nothing.

Then, I noticed a note stuck to the full length mirror on the wall.

To Bella,

Ha! I am so sick of you wearing hideous clothes, so I threw away every boring item you own.

If you want something 'normal' then wear this!

The arrow pointed to a short, black cashmere dress and a pair of black boots. Yuk.

I searched one last time for something casual, but I had no luck. Eventually, I put on the dress and boots, sighing in defeat. Underneath where the folded clothes had been, there was a small pile of accessories. There was a thick, black belt, some chunky bangles, a headband and some sparkly silver earrings – oh god. I put them all on, just in case Alice saw me in a vision not wearing them. She would be very angry if that happened.

"Are you okay in there, Bella?"Edward called from our bedroom, knocking on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."I answered, checking my outfit in one of the many mirrors.

I looked gorgeous!

The dress ended halfway between my knee and the top of my thigh – Alice had been generous there- and the neckline rested above my chest in a 'v' shape, not showing off too much flesh. The sleeves were three-quarter lengths, emphasizing my thin but toned arms. The black belt synched in my waist and made me look even better, the headband pushing my long brown hair off my face and making waves down my back.

The boots were as high as my knee, leaving a bit of my legs exposed, which was actually a good thing; I had never really noticed how perfect my body was since I became a vampire.

Edward entered the room and gasped, his lips parted in shock and his topaz eyes wide.

"You look . . . amazing."He breathed. I smiled and ran my hands down the soft material of the dress. I walked over to Edward, stretching my arms out so I could hug him, and I felt something digging into my foot.

Edward looked at me quizzically when I slipped the boot off and turned it upside down, but laughed out loud when something pink fell out.

"Ew, its lip gloss."I said in disgust, catching it before it hit the ground and throwing it into the corner of the room.

"Come on, let's get back. I wonder what their reaction will be back at home!"Edward urged, taking hold of my hand and pulling me along. It was a bit harder for me to run in high-heeled boots, but I managed.

"Brace yourself." Edward murmured into my ear as we approached the house.

I giggled, not really expecting them to make a big deal. It was just an outfit!

I was quite wrong.

Jacob's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw me, Carlisle whispered 'wow' under his breath and Esme smiled in appreciation.

"You look pretty momma."Renesmee said from Jacob's arms.

I smiled and walked over to Jacob, who gave me Renesmee without even an argument. She pressed her hand to my cheek and showed me what had happened when I was gone. Emmett had made a large hole in the wall upstairs, Rosalie and Esme had shouted at him and she had stayed with Jacob the whole time.

It sounded just like a normal 10 minutes.

"Come upstairs."Edward whispered in my ear, too quiet for anyone but me to hear. I nodded, liking this idea, and followed him to his old bedroom. We sat on the bed, holding hands, and Edward laughed.

"I wish you could hear the thoughts of everyone. Emmett and Rosalie are still angry at each other, Rosalie is swearing at him in her head, Carlisle and Esme are both thinking about what to do tomorrow and Jacob is wondering if we're . . ."He twisted his body closer to me, showing what he meant.

"Maybe he's right."I said, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him hungrily.

"Fine with me."He said, rather breathlessly.

It felt like today's incident was a century ago, not just a few hours. Everything was nearly back to normal.

_Well, nearly normal_, I thought as I carefully pulled off the dress – Alice would be mad if I ripped it!


	3. Camera Flash

Here's another chapter, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (I just found out I have to do that!)

Oh, and if you want to see all the outfits for the party look at my profile, it has the addresses there.

Flashback:

"_Maybe he's right."I said, pinning him down on the bed and kissing him hungrily._

"_Fine with me."He said, rather breathlessly._

_It felt like today's incident was a century ago, not just a few hours. Everything was nearly back to normal._

_Well, nearly normal, I thought as I carefully pulled off the dress – Alice would be mad if I ripped it!_

I don't know how long we stayed there, but it seemed like a decade, wrapped tightly in Edward's arms. Then again, it might have only been a few minutes.

"We should see is Renesmee is okay."Edward murmured. I nodded and sat up, reaching for my clothes. Edward handed them to me before putting his own on. It barely took a second before he was fully dressed, running his fingers through his bronze, tousled hair.

I changed nearly as quickly and straightened the sheets on the bed, plumping the scarlet pillows and smoothing out the embroidered duvet.

"Let's go." I said once I had finished, weaving my fingers through his and kissing his cheek softly.

He smiled and we made our way downstairs. I could hear Emmett's laughter through the closed door, but I didn't even attempt to guess what he was doing.

We entered the living room and my eyes scanned the room for Renesmee. She was still tucked up comfortably in Jacob's arms, leaning down a little so she could draw on a piece of paper. I glanced at the paper and smiled at what I saw, not surprised by how good it was.

On the sheet of paper there was a perfect, highly detailed drawing of Edward, sitting at his piano with no music book to play from. He looked nearly as breathtaking in the picture as he did in real life. She hadn't finished though. Her pencil continued to move backwards and forwards, sketching lines on the white background. Soon, the shape she drew began to look like something. It looked like . . . me!

I had one hand wrapped firmly around Edwards's waist, the other stroking his arm tenderly. I had a content smile on my face, whilst my amber eyes gazed lovingly at my beautiful husband. It looked wrong though, as if Edward didn't actually contemplate I was there.

Renesmee frowned and rubbed out his upper body, starting to draw him again. She was slower this time.

Eventually though, she finished him and leaned back so everyone could admire the result.

In the picture, Edward was now leaning towards me more, his face close to mine with the same adoring expression. His eyes were not focused on the piano – not that they ever were – but they were looking at me.

I wondered if we looked so loving in real life.

_Probably not _I thought in spite of myself.

Edward had made it clear he loved me, but I still had trouble imagining he could want me as much as I wanted him.

"It's so lifelike."Jacob gasped with wide eyes.

"I copied Auntie Alice's photo."Renesmee chirped.

"I've never seen that photo before. Show us, Renesmee." Edward remarked. She nodded and hopped daintily from Jacob's arms, landing lightly by my feet.

"Follow me!"

Edward, Jacob and I followed her upstairs and into Alice's room. Jacob looked around in wonder and I realized he had never seen most of this house.

"There it is."Renesmee pointed up to the mantelpiece where several photo frames rested.

The first held a picture of Alice, perched on Jasper's back. Her head was thrown back slightly as she laughed, her sparkling white teeth glinting. The moment had been captured perfectly. I wondered who had taken the photo.

The second was of Rosalie and Emmett at some kind of party. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap, her flawless legs long and beautiful. Emmett was holding a glass of champagne and pretending to take a sip, while Rosalie rolled her eyes. Again, the picture looked so real, as if it was actually happening when I looked at it.

The third picture held a lovely picture of Carlisle and Esme. They were sitting on a rock in the forest, their fingers entwined and their bodies held close together. They both had a gentle smile on their lips as they looked at each other.

The last photo made me gasp in wonder. It was an exact replica of Renesmee's drawing. And I mean, exact. Every detail shown in the photo was there in her picture, making it even more fantastic as I realized she had drawn it from memory.

Then, I realized that this was how Edward and I looked in real life. If the proof was right there, how could I deny it? Edward loved me, just as I loved him.

I had a sudden urge to pounce on Edward and kiss him with all I had. Jacob and Renesmee were still there, though, so I managed to control myself. I did, however, move closer to him so that my skin touched his.

He shot me a quizzical look and I smiled at him, pushing my shield away.

_I love you_ I though, reaching for his hand and clasping it tightly. He leaned down to kiss my cheek softly, much to Jacob's embarrassment.

"I'll, er, go downstairs."He muttered uncomfortably. Edward laughed.

"Don't worry, we'll 'get a room'."He chuckled, pulling me out of the door and downstairs again.

Nobody was there anymore, not even Esme or Carlisle. I could hear them upstairs somewhere, I wasn't really concentrating much. It is very hard to think straight when you have the most perfect vampire ever to walk this planet kissing you passionately.

"Jacob is outside the door, he doesn't know whether to come in or not."Edward whispered into my ear. I sighed.

"I know, I could hear him even when I had you to distract me."I rolled my eyes before raising my voice. "You can come in, Jacob."I called.

He opened the door noisily and walked in with Renesmee. He gulped when he saw how close I was to Edward. I untangled myself rather quickly, but Edward just stood with an amused expression, pulling me back to his chest.

"Momma, take a picture."Renesmee giggled, handing me a digital camera. I laughed and held it up to my eye, snapping a sweet picture of Renesmee smiling.

"Smile, Edward."I ordered jokingly. He grinned crookedly, my favourite smile.

"Get Renesmee in the picture."I urged, lifting her up from the floor and placing her in Edward's waiting arms.

"No, Bella has to come in the shot too."He argued. "Give the camera to Jacob."

I shrugged and thrust the device towards him. I took a seat next to Edward and he shifted Renesmee to the side a little, so she was shared between us. I rested my cheek against Edwards shoulder and pulled our daughter closer towards us. I didn't even blink when the camera flashed. Jacob handed the camera back to me and I started snapping random shots of the furniture, the ceiling, the floor, the outside view from the huge glass wall. I carried on taking pictures until Alice and Jasper got back from their shopping trip.

Then, I spent ten minutes taking pictures of the two of them in all their new clothes.

"I'm gonna go get some photo paper so I can get these developed."I said when I had finished going round the house, taking pictures of everyone and everything.

My family nodded and said 'bye', Edward giving me a kiss for extra.

"See you later."He said before I flitted out the door and to the shops.

When I got back, approximately five minutes later, everyone was watching telly. It was a programme about cooking; I wondered if they were getting ideas for Renesmee's human meals.

"Hello, love." Edward said when I sat beside him and rested my head on his marble chest. I smiled and lifted up the photo paper.

"I need a computer."I told him standing up again. Once he had downloaded and printed the pictures onto paper, we brought them into the living room.

"I wanna see, momma!"Renesmee squealed, reaching out.

I laid the photo's onto the coffee table and everybody crowded round to see them.

They were all so beautiful.

"Do you mind if I have this one, Bella?"Carlisle asked, pointing towards a picture of Esme and him together.

"Go ahead, I don't mind."

The photo's started to disappear as everyone claimed them.

"That one is really lovely."Rosalie said, picking up a photo that had fallen onto the floor. I took it from her and examined it, surprised. It was Edward, Renesmee and I on the couch, when Jacob had taken the picture. We were like three statues, pale, extraordinary and very, very beautiful. Edwards face was the thing I was instantly drawn to, smiling my favourite smile and, his eyes simmering like liquid topaz, nearly identical to mine. If anybody else looked at this photo they would think we were related.

"We're having this one."I shouted above all the arguing.

Edward looked at it over my shoulder, grinning, and Renesmee peeked too, clutching a picture of Jacob.

"It's me!"She exclaimed, pointing at the picture of her. I picked her up and kissed her neck before kissing Edward's, wrapping my arm around his waist. I felt empty if he wasn't close to me.

"Momma, I'm thirsty."Renesmee complained. She wanted to hunt; her eyes had turned a shade darker from their usual green. Jacob hovered over her, ready to fetch anything she needed.

"Jacob, take her to the woods, she wants to hunt."I told him, handing Renesmee to him.

"Come on, Nessie."Jacob murmured into her curly bronze locks. "Catch a big one."

He disappeared with Renesmee through the door and they ran swiftly to the trees. It was a lot quieter in the room, now that the two usual beating hearts were out of earshot.

Suddenly, Alice leapt to her feet.

"Guess what? At our old school they're having a reunion party for all the people who graduated. We are soooo going!"

My mouth fell open. "No way, they'll think I had plastic surgery or something!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Well then, just tell them that age finally changed you. We are definitely going, I saw it."She paused for a moment, staying very still as she had a vision. "Yep, we're still going. Everyone was there except Jacob and Renesmee."

"Edward!"I cried in desperation.

"Alice, it's not happening."He said, finality ringing in his voice.

"Oh, but it is!"She laughed and skipped out of the room.

"Don't worry; I won't let her take you."Edward pulled me closer, his sweet breath blowing strands of hair around. I just nodded weakly.

Later, when Renesmee was sound asleep upstairs, we all sat in the front room, talking quietly. Jacob was practically out of it; his eyes drooped sleepily and his head lolled on the side of the couch. When he was finally asleep, Esme tucked him into a blanket and carefully lifted his head so she could stuff a pillow underneath. We took it from the cottage in Renesmee's bedroom, so that he wouldn't complain of it smelling 'vampirish'.

Alice was upstairs, bustling about in her huge wardrobe. Soon afterwards, I heard her high-heeled boots on the stairs.

"Bella, look at this dress."She practically screamed.

In her hands was a long, black ball gown. The silky material on the puffy skirt had elegant embroidery down the back, complete with a panelled bodice and shiny silver beadwork. The top part was a halter neck, with a corset-like lace up at the back.

It was so beautiful.

"Alice, where did you get this?"I breathed in awe.

"I made it."She announced proudly. "Do you wanna see mine? It's nearly the same as this one, except it's a different colour.

I followed her to her room, stroking the soft material. Her dress was lying on the bed, just as spectacular as mine.

At first, all I saw was a big pile of bright blue fabric. But then, as Alice lifted it up and shook away all the creases, it took my breath away.

Hundreds of crystals covered the corset top, stopping at the skirt line but snaking all the way around the halter neck-line. The skirt puffed out like my dress, maybe a little more.

Alice was right; it was similar to mine, except the embroidery was slightly different and the vibrant aqua colour was much brighter.

"Will you come to the party now?"She asked, her eyes shining.

My face hardened immediately. "No!"

"_Please!"_She whined. "You'll get to wear the dress."

I shook my head and Alice sighed, irritated. She stomped out of the room, flinging the dress on her bed.

I returned to the living room and Edward pulled me onto his lap, whispering softly in my ear.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to, but you would look amazing in that dress, even more than you do now."

I smiled at his compliment.

"Try it on."He suggested, his voice seductive. I sighed.

"Fine, but I'm only trying it on."The truth was, I really wanted to see what it looked like on my perfect vampire body.

"YES!"Alice screeched from upstairs. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs, Edward close behind me.

I opened Alice's door and snatched up the dress from her bed, taking only a few seconds to put it on.

"You look so pretty."Edward gasped when he saw me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my bare shoulder. I shuddered delicately.

"But you are just as pretty _without_ the dress."He continued, grinning. I knew what he was getting at. He lifted me into his arms like a bride and carried me to his old room – the gorgeous dress made it feel even more like a wedding.

"This is the second time today."I laughed breathlessly as he lowered me onto the bed and began to untie the lace-up on the back. His fingers were so gentle; they never even pinched my skin, not that it would hurt if he did.

"I just can't get enough of you."He murmured, leaning down to kiss me. His fingers were nearly done with the ties, I couldn't wait much longer.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flung open as a camera flash filled the room.

I stayed frozen on Edward's lips for a sixteenth of a second, then jumped away from him like he was red hot, quickly pulling up the dress.

Emmett's laughter echoed around me.

"What the hell are you doing?"Edward growled, buttoning up his shirt in super-speed motion.

"Alice paid me."He shrugged.

"Give me the camera, Emmett."Edward snarled menacingly. Emmett shook his head.

"Alice said to think of a way to make you come to the Reunion Party, so I did. She promised me an Italian sports car – one of a kind."He said.

"How on earth will this help?"

"Because, if you don't go to the party, I will print photos of this picture all over the continent of north America, maybe even more, if I can be bothered." He sniggered, waving the camera tauntingly of front of our faces.

"Emmett, please don't."I said in desperation. "We'll go to the party, just don't you dare!"

Alice clapped her hands in excitement downstairs and Emmett punched the air.

"I'm getting a new car!"He yelled.

"Shh, you'll wake Renesmee. Now, give me the camera."Edward ordered. Emmett snorted, holding the camera behind him so we couldn't reach it.

"In your dreams, you'll have to catch me first!"He shot out of the door, Edward at his heels. I watched them race faster than bullets across the field, disappearing quickly into the woods.

"Here, let me help."Alice said, coming up behind me. She began to do up the laces, but I pushed her away.

"Don't bother, I'm taking it off."I muttered.

"Are you mad? I didn't know he would go that far."

I sighed and slipped out of the dress, pulling the cashmere dress back on and turning back to the window.

Edward was running back now, the camera in his hand. Emmett was very far behind him. Edward stuck his tongue out childishly at Emmett before turning to grin at me. I laughed out loud, and so did Alice.

"Am I forgiven?"She asked with hopeful eyes. I laughed again and hugged her.

"I guess I'll have to endure the party, it can't be that bad."

I just hoped that was true.


	4. Reunion

**Hello!**

**I know I haven't even gotten into the story yet, but I will start soon. This chapter will probably be the last one about Bella and Edward for a while; I really want to focus on Eliza and Seth. But I will write a few more chapters from Bella or Edward's point of view later on. Please, please review, I want to know what you think. Oh, and I think this might turn out to be the longest chapter yet, I have to fit in a lot.**

_Flashback:_

"_Am I forgiven?"She asked with hopeful eyes. I laughed again and hugged her._

"_I guess I'll have to endure the party, it can't be that bad."_

_I just hoped that was true._

Edward entered the house, panting slightly.

"Sorry about that."He murmured.

"It's okay."I promised, pulling his lips to mine.

"I got the camera."He grinned after I had kissed him.

"Let me see the picture, it can't be that bad."Alice said, dancing across the floor. I had completely forgotten she was still in the room.

"No!"I protested, trying to grab the camera, but it was too late.

I watched helplessly as Alice's eyes widened in surprise, her long eyelashes blinking in shock.

"He didn't."She muttered darkly.

"Oh yes, he did."

Alice tossed me the camera – I caught it easily – and stormed furiously out of the room.

"Emmett, get here now . . .!"I heard her say before I turned back to Edward. I leaned up to kiss him again, but stopped when I was millimetres away from his flawless lips.

"What is someone comes in again?"I asked him, my voice a little whiny. All I wanted was to be with Edward, I didn't need complications. After all, this was technically still Edward's room.

"If you're that worried, maybe we should go to the cottage."He suggested. I nodded in agreement and quickly walked to the window. I flung it open and crouched down, ready to jump.

I flashed a mischievous grin at Edward before springing into mid-air, turning somersaults before landing softly on the bright green grass, lit dimly by the moonlit light.

I turned back to the house, beckoning for Edward to come. He laughed and jumped, completing several impressive tricks that must have been better than mine.

He landed inches away from me and chuckled quietly.

"We'd better run before they notice we're gone."He said, tugging me gently along as he started to run. I followed obediently, eager to stay with him.

When we got to the cottage, a tempting smell hit my noise. Humans.

"Edward."I hissed frantically, clutching his hand.

"I know."He whispered, looking directly at the spot from where the scent was strongest.

Edward confirmed my thoughts when he spoke. "They're hikers, they got lost."

The smell was heading away from us now, and I finally exhaled. "Thank god."I muttered, pulling Edward inside the house.

He began to kiss me again, his hands wrapped securely around my waist. I could feel we both weren't as into it as before; I couldn't tune my thoughts entirely into Edward. I could only smell the hikers' blood, not actually there, but a strong memory in my mind.

I sighed and unravelled my body, dropping down onto our bed.

"The moments gone, hasn't it?"Edward asked, disappointed. I nodded and Edward sat beside me, sighing again.

"Damn it."He murmured under his breath.

"We could hunt again."

"I'm okay, but if you want to go, I'll come too."

"When is this party?"

Edwards grimaced as I asked him this. "Tomorrow."

My mouth fell open. "Tomorrow?"

"Of course Alice knew about it earlier, but she was worried. She knew you would give her a hard time about not going, so she waited until the last minute to tell you. That way, when you agreed to go, you would have less time to change your mind."

"What? That's crazy!"

He scowled in agreement. "She was also very careful to keep her thoughts away from the party when I was around. I only found out the same day you did."

"its fine, I agreed to go. I guess I can't go back on my word. But _urgh_, Jessica will be there. Everyone will be there. Mike, Lauren, Angela, Ben. What will they think of this?"I exclaimed, gesturing towards myself.

Edward shrugged. "Alice will lie."

After a few moments of silence, I spoke up.

"What shall we do now?"

"Let's go back to Renesmee."Edward answered.

We arrived back at the house, glad to know that nobody had acknowledged our lack of presence.

Jacob was still snoring softly on the couch, Alice was still bickering with Emmett, and everyone else was still watching the same cooking show.

"Hey."Edward said casually, flopping down soundlessly into the black leather chair.

"Hi."Everyone answered in unison.

"I'm gonna check on Renesmee."I said. Edward shot up like a cartoon.

"Me too."

We walked upstairs, holding hands, and quietly slipped into Renesmee's room. She looked so angelic, sleeping soundly.

"Edward, I was wondering . . ."I whispered after a while. Suddenly, I felt embarrassed. I didn't want to tell him now.

"What is it?"He asked softly, stroking my face. If I could blush, I would have then.

"It's nothing."I mumbled.

"No, it is something. Tell me." He pleaded. I shook my head, turning my face away from him.

"Please?" He murmured. My un-beating heart seemed to flutter in my chest.

I groaned in surrender. "I just wanted to know if . . . if you would, well, if we could, I mean."I took a shaky breath. "I wanted to know if you would have had another baby with me, if we ever could."

Edward stared at me in shock for a moment, his face so still I felt like touching him, just to make sure he was real.

"Edward?"I asked anxiously. He hadn't expected that question.

"I . . . I've never really thought about that."He stuttered, seemingly embarrassed.

"Would you, though?"

He stayed silent for a while. I began to wonder if he was still trying to think of the answer.

"Yes."He said softly. The sudden sound of his voice made me jump.

"You would? Really?"I was surprised.

"Shh, you'll wake her."Edward said, standing up to leave Renesmee's room. I quickly shut my mouth and followed him to room where his piano stood, tall and graceful.

"You would?" I asked again.

"Of course that could never happen. I would hate to put you through that pain again; we would both have to be human. If we could conceive a child now, maybe I would like to try. If only it were that easy."

"Renesmee would love a sister or brother." I dreamed about a little boy, his bronze locks curly on his tiny head. Renesmee was standing beside me, staring curiously at her new brother, whilst Edward and I gazed lovingly at our two, beautiful children. How perfect would it be, to have a mini Edward? The newborn child blinked sleepily, his green eyes disappearing under his pale violet eyelids. He was sleeping.

I looked up at Edward and he turned towards me. His eyes were glinting in the soft light, drawing me in. I rested my head on his shoulder, my arms tight around his neck.

"Is Rosalie jealous that we have a child?"

Edward smiled a little. "Incredibly, but she gets her fair share of Renesmee, so she's fine."

We stayed there all night, Edward playing soothing compositions on his favourite instrument. It took my mind off the party, so I definitely didn't argue.

When the sun was barely arisen from behind the grassy hills outside, Alice dragged me into her room. Or should I say, salon.

"Alice."I moaned as she pulled out a make-up bag, brimming to the top with eye shadow, lipstick, mascara, foundation and things I couldn't even name.

"You have to look nice."She insisted, setting down a chair made of white wood in front of a big mirror. She put a few satin cushions on the seat and pushed me into it.

"Alice, what time does it start?"

"7:30."She answered, putting a huge jewellery box on the table. "Right, now put this on."

She held the dress out to me. I reluctantly changed into it and let Alice stick dozens of pairs of earrings into my ears.

"But Alice, it's only 8:00am."I whined. She didn't take any notice.

"Nope, not those ones . . . Urgh, or those ones."She muttered as she worked. Finally, she found a pair of black earrings in an 'o' shape. They were quite pretty.

Then, she rooted around in her shoe wardrobe and came out with a pair of sparkly silver stilettos.

"Alice! I'll never be able to walk in them."I protested, pushing her away when she tried to put them on my feet.

"Then I'll teach you." She grinned, linking her arm in mine and hoisting me up. I had no choice but to follow as she strutted down the hallway with me.

"Bend your knees more, Bella."I did as I was told. It helped a little bit – I wasn't practically falling over my feet anymore.

"Try not to put too much pressure on the heel."Alice instructed. I nodded and shifted my weight to the front of my foot.

"Good."Alice approved, so I couldn't look that bad, right?

I suddenly had a weak human memory of walking down the aisle with Charlie at my arm, stepping to the beat in a long, flowing dress. The only difference was that Edward wasn't waiting for me as the end, and there weren't thousands of decorations everywhere.

"Bella?"Edward said from behind me. "Are you walking in high heels?"

I grimaced. "Thanks to Alice." Edward gave her a furious glare before turning to kiss me, with a lot more passion than necessary with Alice in the room.

"I figured Alice wouldn't let me kiss you with make up on, so I might as well do it now."He said against my lips.

"You two, stop it, we have important things to do."Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the bedroom.

"It's already 9:00am!" She gasped, yanking me onto the chair. I sat still as she applied make up to my face. I was shocked when she got out a bottle of fake tan.

"What's that for?"I yelped as she started to squeeze it out onto my legs.

"Well your face has changed; you look more like us now. If you have even paler skin than you had before, people would get too suspicious, so I'm making your skin darker. I _humphed,_ but let her get on with it.

Next, she did my hair. She curled one half and straightened the other, trying to see which one looked better. She ended up curling it all and piling it up on my head like a Roman Goddess, strands falling casually around my face. Somehow, it worked.

"There, you're done!"Alice said, clapping her hands, "I have to go and get ready, don't tear your dress or smudge your make up, got it?"

I nodded and looked at the clock. It was nearly 2:00pm!

I carefully walked downstairs and went into the living room. Only Jacob and Renesmee were in there.

"Wow, Bells. You look really good."Jacob smiled his most Jacob-y smile.

"Yes, momma, you look pretty."Renesmee agreed, reaching up for me to hold her.

"Let me guess, Alice did this."Jacob laughed. I couldn't help but giggle, my lipstick covered lips parting to show my gleaming white teeth.

"Momma, why don't I get to come?"Renesmee whined from my arms.

"Because . . ."I took a deep breath. I had to tell her the truth. "People can't know I had a baby."

Renesmee looked confused. "Why not?"

"I want to tell them, but it's impossible. You look like a toddler, sweetie, people would think I had you when I was still in high school.

"No, I have an idea."Jacob said suddenly.

"What?"Renesmee and I both said.

"Well, if you tell them you had a baby, it would explain why you look so different. You don't actually have to show them Nessie now; just show them a picture of her when she was younger. They can't deny she's yours, just from the photo you can tell. She looks exactly like you and Edward. "He explained.

"That's actually quite a good idea."Edward said, emerging from the doorway.

He took my breath away.

The black tuxedo he wore must have been designer; the smooth material looked and felt expensive as he put his arm around me.

"You look beautiful."He complimented, stroking my cheek tenderly.

"So do you."I laughed, poking the white shirt he wore underneath the suit.

"Do you think we should tell people?"He asked me, pulling Renesmee sideways so she was sitting on both of our laps.

"I don't think I'll be able to. It would be so embarrassing."

Edward chuckled. "I'll tell them, then. We haven't seen anyone there for at least a year, that's just enough time to have a baby."

"Ha, you two owe me."Jacob said, playfully punching Edwards shoulder.

All of a sudden, Alice came running in, a phone in her hand.

"Guess what? Jessica called; she wanted to know if we're coming. I offered to dress her up, she's on her way!"

"Alice!"I cried. She just rolled her eyes.

"Chill."She muttered before disappearing into her room.

_5 hours later:_

"Are you ready?"Alice asked, excitedly jumping up and down.

"Not really."I mumbled as she bundled me into the car.

Edward sat beside me, holding my hand reassuringly. My now tanned skin looked weird on his ivory. He lifted my hand up, raising his eyebrows and tracing his fingers down mine until her got to my silver, painted nails.

"Alice?"He asked.

"Yup."

Jessica sat in the front seat, still staring at me in awe. I had spun the whole 'baby' thing, and she seemed to believe it. Jacob had hurriedly taken her into the woods, and I said she was with a babysitter. Jessica seemed to find it hard to believe how much I had changed; she couldn't stop staring at me.

Alice had dressed Jessica in a long, slinky blue dress, similar to the shade of her own. It had elegant criss-cross style straps and a keyhole opening at the bust line, covered in beads and crystals.

The rest of the journey was quiet, but I could soon see my old school and hear the music blasting out of the gym hall. Great.

Edward helped me out of the car, and hundreds of eyes turned to look at us.

"Is that Bella?"

"It can't be!"

"She looks so different!"

"It's okay, love."Edward assured me. I nodded weakly, feeling sick.

We entered the gym hall and more eyes looked at me, wide and frightened. I had a pair of contacts in – Alice had managed to find some nearly the same shade as I had before, but still I knew people didn't believe it was me.

"Bells?"A voice came from behind me.

I spun around – the material on the dress elegantly swayed in the breeze I made, showing off my diamond covered shoes – and saw Mike Newton.

"Hi, Mike." He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"What happened to you?"He asked, gesturing towards my body.

I glanced at Edward as if to say 'I told you so'.

"She's a mom!" Jessica said, butting in. Mike's mouth fell so far open a train could have gotten through.

"You . . . had . . . a . . . _baby_?" He stuttered.

"Yes, a girl" I answered.

"How old is she?"

"She's 1 month old."Edward said calmly, noticing I didn't have an answer.

"Where is she?"Mike looked around stupidly, as if she would magically materialize in front on him.

"She's with a baby-sitter." Mike shook his head, unable to believe me.

"I'm gonna . . . umm, go see Lauren."

I watched him stumble towards her. She grabbed his shirt and kissed him fiercely, then shot a mocking stare at me. Ha, as if she and Mike had anything on Edward and I.

I wondered what she would do when she found out we were married with a child, if she would think that she could love anyone more than I loved Edward.

I soon found out. Her jaw dropped open like everyone else's, and she nearly collapsed on the floor.

"She had a baby?"She hissed.

"Ignore them, Bella."Edward said to me, kissing my cheek. Lauren practically went red with rage and jealousy. She stomped out of the room and Mike followed loyally. Honestly, he was stupid to be with a witch like Lauren.

"Bella, you look lovely!"Angela rushed towards me, as fast as she could manage in her long, silky pink dress.

"So do you."I smiled, hugging her lightly. I hoped she wouldn't realize how noticeably cold my skin was.

"What's all this about you having a baby? Is it true?"She whispered. I looked nervously as Edward and then turned back to Angela.

"Yes, it's true."

Instead of gaping like a fish, a huge grin appeared on Angela's face.

"Congratulations!"She cooed. I told her lies about Renesmee, which I felt bad about, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

I told her it was amazing having a baby, the best thing that's ever happened to me. When Angela asked about changing nappies and feeding, I said it was worth it. Not that Renesmee even wears nappies, but hey, it's part of the lie.

"How are you and Ben?"I asked after a while. She grimaced.

"Not good, we broke up a few weeks ago."I noticed her eyes got a little wet when she spoke.

"But you still love him, don't you?"I asked quietly. She sighed.

"More than ever, I really miss him. We decided it was time to move on, though – I still don't understand why he wanted to."Tears were running down her cheeks now, the tiny bit of eye make she had worn washed away.

"I want him back!"She wailed in my arms.

"Don't worry; I'll get him back for you."I soothed, rocking her like Edward did to me when I was upset. "Is he here?"

Angela sniffed and shrugged her shoulders. "He wouldn't pick up the phone when I tried to ask him."

"Alice!"I called, gesturing for her to come over. "Stay with Angela, I'm gonna find Ben."

Alice nodded and stroked Angela's hair.

"It's going to be okay, trust me." was all I heard Alice say before I disappeared into the crowd.

Finally, after two long minutes of searching, I caught Ben's scent.

"Ben!"I shouted over the music. He turned and gasped, his eyes taking in my new look.

"Is it true, Bella, about you having a baby?"He asked.

I went through the whole 'one month old' thing – he believed me, which was good, especially when I showed him the picture.

"Her eyes are just like yours, and her face is so like Edward's."He remarked. I bowed my head a bit; otherwise he might have seen my contacts.

"Let's go outside, I want to talk to you."I said, walking towards the door. He followed, a little unsure.

"Now, why did you break up with Angela? She was crying her eyes out in there."I scolded, crossing my stony arms. Ben's face darkened.

"It was her fault."He muttered.

"How?"

"She cheated on me!"

It was my turn to gasp. _"What?"_

"Lauren saw her kissing another guy."

"Why on earth would you believe an idiot like Lauren? She's just trying to split you two up."

Ben went a little red, but I couldn't be sure whether it was from embarrassment or anger.

"You still love her, right?" He nodded. "Then go in there and get back together with her, its killing her, not being able to see you.

"Yeah, I think I will."He said, squaring his shoulders. "Thank you, Bella - you look great, by the way."

I watched him stomp determinedly into the hall and go right up to Angela. They shared a tiny bit of conversation, probably apologies or explanations, before Ben tilted her head back and kissed her.

When they broke apart, Angela gave me a grateful smile and walked hand in hand with Ben onto the dance floor.

"Can I have a dance, please?"Edward asked, appearing behind me.

"Not in there, though."

"No, we can dance here, if you like." I weaved my fingers through his appreciatively, resting one hand on his back.

"Let's dance."He grinned and spun me around. I felt the wind whoosh against my face.

We twirled gracefully around the patio floor, our face's close. When the song was over, we sat down on a bench, still with entwined fingers.

"I love you, Bella, forever."He murmured before leaning in to kiss me. If the school had broken out into flames, I wouldn't have noticed – not when I was kissing the most beautiful thing ever known.

When he moved away, I rested my head on his chest. "I love you too."I whispered.

We stayed there for a long time; for most of the night, probably.

I wanted this moment to last forever, cuddled up with my prince charming.

**Thanks for reading! To see all the girls' dresses, just go to my profile, it has them on there. There will be more chapters, Eliza will be introduced soon.**

**Review please, please, please, please, please! Just click that button there, it doesn't take long, I accept anonymous reviews too! **


	5. Chapter 6

This chapter is actually Renesmee's point of view, because she is the one who meets Eliza, as you will read. Just in case you were wondering, Renesmee looks about 14 or 15 by now. Go to my profile to see what she looks like.

_Flashback:_

"_I love you, Bella, forever."He murmured before leaning in to kiss me. If the school had broken out into flames, I wouldn't have noticed – not when I was kissing the most beautiful thing ever known._

_When he moved away, I rested my head on his chest. "I love you too."I whispered._

_We stayed there for a long time; for most of the night, probably. _

_I wanted this moment to last forever, cuddled up with my prince charming._

2 years later - Renesmee's point of view.

"Mum, where did you put my shoes?"I called up the stairs.

"I put them by the door!"She shouted back.

"Here you go, Nessie."Jacob said, passing my shoes to me.

It was my first day of high school, my first day of school, really. My family didn't want me to go, but I talked them into it. Maybe I would be able to meet some friends, even though I would have to move if I started to grow again.

"Thanks."I muttered, slipping them on my feet.

"Ready?"My mum, Bella, said. She was walking down the stairs – holding hands with dad, of course – her eyes anxious.

You would probably just think I was a normal girl with a normal family, but you would be wrong. I live with vampires, who need blood to survive – animal blood, in our case. My mum and dad are frozen forever as teenagers; people never guess I am their daughter.

Jacob imprinted on me when I was just minutes old, carried by my mother when she was just human. I feel guilty when people talk of how I broke her bones and nearly killed her.

Because of this, I am half vampire, half human. I, too, drink blood, but it is not a necessity - I could live on human food if I wanted to.

Back to the whole 'imprinting' thing - Jacob is a werewolf. Werewolves are born to protect people from vampires, but Jacob's pack had developed a treaty long before I was born. Imprinting occurs when a werewolf finds their soul mate, the only thing that holds them down to earth. It get's annoying though, someone hovering constantly over you, continually asking if you are okay. Jacob was doing it now.

"Be careful at school, okay? If anyone gives you hassle, just call me. Do you want a drink? How about some toast -?"

"Jacob!"I interrupted him. "I'm fine!"

He didn't answer.

"Renesmee, come on. We'll be late."Mum said, putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her stunning face – it never became normal to me – and tried to imagine her at school. She was considering starting a different high school to mine, or maybe going to college. Who knows why, she was so clever anyway.

"Everyone, we're leaving!"Dad called, his flawless voice ringing through the walls of the house.

"Bye!" Everyone chorused, all except for Alice.

"Wait!"She shrieked.

"Don't even think about it, you're not sticking those in her ears!" Dad snorted – he could read minds. I guessed Alice had probably pictured earrings she wanted me to wear.

"Run!"Mum hissed when I heard Alice coming down the stairs. We raced out the door and rushed into the car, speeding down the driveway and down the road. It took approximately 4 seconds.

Mum was laughing, holding onto dad's arm for support. He smiled too, kissing her forehead lovingly. He didn't have to look at the road; he could find his way with his eyes closed.

"We're here, sweetheart." Dad said as he pulled into the gates of a huge school. "If anyone asks, I'm your brother and Bella is, obviously, my wife."

I nodded glancing at my Mum. She didn't look too happy about me not being her daughter, but I could just be mistaking it for worry.

"How old am I?"I asked, not meaning it literally.

"Fourteen - so don't go solving maths questions in the blink of an eye."Dad joked. He was holding Mum's hand like two loved up teenagers. In a way, they were.

"Bye Mum, bye Dad."I said.

"Be careful, love. You know where to go, right?"Dad questioned.

"Yes."I rolled my eyes, feeling my parents' anxious eyes watching me as I climbed out of Dad's shiny silver Volvo.

Hundreds of amazed eyes stared at me as I got out, stunned by my family's beauty. A couple of boys wolf whistled when they saw my mum. She just rolled her eyes – used to it, probably. Dad growled under his breath, hearing the thoughts of everyone around us.

"See you later, honey."Mum said before kissing my cheek through the open window. They drove off and left me standing in front of the enormous building, not quite sure what to do next. I wondered if this was how my mum felt when she had to start a school she didn't know.

"Hi, you must be Renesmee!"A chirpy voice said from behind me.

"Call me Nessie."I answered, turning around. A pretty girl was standing behind me, her wavy blonde hair blowing gently in the breeze around her tanned face.

"Oh, sorry, Nessie then." She smiled warmly, her full pink lips parting to show her bright white teeth. She had very long eyelashes, framing her sea-blue eyes and drawing attention to her delicate cheekbones that cut through her face beautifully.

She held out her hand for me to shake, several colourful bangles jangling around her wrist, matching her pink nail varnish.

I shook it, careful not to squeeze her hand too hard, and then smiled back at her. She didn't look astonished by my beauty like the rest of them, just merely curious.

"My name is Eliza; I'll be showing you around today!" She informed me.

"Oh, er, okay then."

I noticed that the girl wasn't looking at me anymore; her bright blue eyes were staring sadly somewhere behind me. I swivelled around to see a tall boy, about fourteen years old, and another girl. I decided at once that Eliza was much prettier than the rather clingy brunette on the boy's arm.

"Who are they?"I asked Eliza, knowing they were probably very popular at this school.

"That's Danny, the captain of the football team, and that _girl_ is Lucy, head cheerleader." She spat out the word 'girl' like she didn't think she deserved to be one.

"Do you like that boy?"I asked Eliza, looking at her envious face.

Her head snapped around to look at me, her eyes sharp. "What makes you think that?"

"You sort of look . . . jealous."I explained. She frowned.

"You can see that?" She sounded a little worried. I realized that she had probably been trying to hide it from everyone.

"I'm good at reading people."I assured her quickly. She nodded, still frowning.

"Are you a cheerleader?"I asked her.

"No, I hate cheerleading. I like sports, though – I'm in the cross country team, the netball team and I'm Volleyball captain."

"Cool." I murmured. Her face straightened out a bit, the warm glow returning to her cheeks and the sweet smile beginning to appear again.

"So, shall I show you around?"She offered. I let her lead me around the big school even though I already knew where to go. The school had a map, and I have a very good memory.

After a while though, it was time for my first class.

"Good luck, you've got Algebra first."Eliza sounded serious, but it couldn't be that bad, could it?

I was right. It was easy; I answered all the questions with no problem, long before anyone else did.

"I'm finished."I called raising my hand. The teacher's eyes widened until I was sure his eyeballs were going to fall out.

"All of it?"He stammered. I smiled and showed him the completed sheet, proud of myself.

The next class was easy, too. It was Science, taught by a female teacher named Mrs. Parker – she was really nice.

Eliza waited outside both classes, ready to walk me to wherever I needed to go. This time, we had to go to lunch.

"You've got money, right?"She asked me, her palm opening to show a £5 note.

"Sure, sure." I agreed, taking out the purple purse from my bag. We got into the line and picked our food, taking it to a table by the window. There were several people already there, probably Eliza's friends. She introduced me to each one and they all greeted me welcomingly, shivering when I touched them with my cold skin.

A small girl called Jenny actually looked scared by me, intimidated somehow. She shuffled to the very edge of her seat, throwing me frightened glances.

"So, Renesmee, do you have a boyfriend?"A rather muscled boy called Sam asked me. The girl sitting next to him – I couldn't remember her name – elbowed him in the ribs and hissed his name.

I cleared my throat nervously. "It's Nessie. And no, I don't."

Sam grinned in spite of himself, earning another smack by the girl.

"Nessie, do you have any brothers or sisters?"Someone said. I was about to say 'no' but managed to correct myself at the last second.

"Yes, I have a brother called Edward."

"Was it that boy in the car?"

"Yes, the girl was Bella, his wife." They all stared at me in wonder as I ate. It made me feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hello."A voice said from next to me. It was Danny, the boy Eliza liked.

"Um, hi."I answered, looking at Eliza's angry face. When Danny turned his head to see her all the anger left her, leaving a pretty but fake smile behind.

"Hiya, Danny."She tinkled, flicking her wavy hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, hi."Danny said, sounding rather impatient. He turned back to me, grinning casually.

"So, you're the new girl then?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm Nessie."

"Right, Nessie. Do you wanna sit with us? So we can get to know you better." He offered, gesturing towards a table full of a attractive girls and burly boys.

"No thanks, I'm fine here."

The smile disappeared and he stalked off, slamming his lunch down on the table and cursing loudly as his water bottle fell over.

"Why didn't you sit with him? Nobody but the popular girls get an offer like that, and you turned him down!"Lucy gasped, the fear forgotten. Eliza stayed silent, her sad eyes staring into space.

"I didn't want to."I mumbled.

The rest of lunch was mostly silent, even the classes seemed more quiet than before. Eventually, when the bell rang for the end of school, Eliza said something to me. She was waiting outside the classroom door for me, her face filled with hurt and rage.

"Danny wants to talk to you."She growled before stomping away down the halls.

"Hiya, Nessie."Danny said, appearing from somewhere.

"Hi."I couldn't think of what else to say – I was mostly worrying about Eliza. She had been so nice to me, and it would seem like I was trying to steal the boy she loved.

"Nessie, I was wondering whether you wanted to hang out with my crew tomorrow."

I slowly turned to face him, about to decline his offer, when I suddenly had an idea.

"Yes, yes I will."

He smiled at me again, his teeth glinting in the light.

"Cool, see you tomorrow then."He grinned, walking off down the hall.

"Yeah, I guess I will."I murmured, knowing he probably couldn't hear me.

"Renesmee!"Bella came out from nowhere and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Hi, mu . . . Bella."I corrected myself. Mum giggled, stepping aside so dad could come forwards and do the same thing.

"How did you get on?"Mum asked when we were safely in the car.

"Fine, I guess. I made a friend, her name is Eliza."

"Oh, that's good! How about the lessons, were they easy?"

"No problem at all."

Mum giggled, her long brown hair bobbing around her waist. Sometimes it was like she really was my older sister, not my real, biological mother.

"Well, you're going back tomorrow!"She laughed happily.

"Yeah, tomorrow."I said quietly, remembering Danny's words.

Thanks for reading, review please or I won't carry on the story. Reviews are what keep me going! Thanks to my beta reader, Phoebz, you awesome!


	6. The 'crew'

**Hello! My test week has been taking up most of my time, but any free time I have is used typing up. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight.**

Flashback:

_Mom giggled, her long brown hair bobbing around her waist. Sometimes it was like she really was my older sister, not my real, biological mother._

"_Well, you're going back tomorrow!" she laughed happily._

"_Yeah, tomorrow," I said quietly, remembering Danny's words._

The next day came quickly, too soon for my liking. I would have to hang out with Danny's "crew" today, something I was not looking forward to. I would also have to tell Eliza my plan; maybe she would appreciate my offer to help her.

My mom and dad were driving me to school again. They dropped me off outside, waving enthusiastically, and I hurried into the hallway.

"Hi, Nessie!" Eliza greeted me as I walked in. I smiled at her rather nervously.

"Eliza, I have to talk to you for –"

"Ellz!" Jenny shouted, interrupting me. Eliza turned to smile at her.

"Eliza!" I whispered urgently. "I really need to talk to you!"

I pulled her along into an empty corner. Eliza's eyes were mixed with confusion and annoyance.

"What is it?"

"I have to hang out with Danny and his friends today."

"_What_?"

"Don't worry; I am doing this for you."

She blinked and shook her head, bewildered. "How could hanging out with him possibly help me?"

"I'll tell him about you, drop hints and stuff. Once he gets to know you he might be interested," I explained. I expected her to say something like, "I can get him by myself, I don't need your help!", but I was wrong. Instead, she threw her slim arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Nessie, you're so sweet!"

"It's fine, really," I insisted, smiling.

"He's coming!" she said, stepping away from me quickly and smoothing down her already perfect hair. I couldn't understand why he didn't like her, she was an amazing girl.

"Hey, Nessie," Danny said, standing beside me. I saw Eliza's eyes burn with jealousy for a few seconds before she calmed down, remembering why I was doing this.

"Danny!" She beamed, her carefully glossed lips spreading into a huge, beautiful smile.

"Mmm," he said, not even looking at her. "Come on, Nessie."

He put one hand on my shoulder, like he was about to steer me out of the room, and gestured to his friends standing outside. They all wore expensive, designer clothing, indicating that they must be rich, although nowhere near as rich as my family. He led me over to them and I stood uncomfortably next to a tall girl with dark, red lipstick painted onto her pouting lips.

Danny introduced me to all of them like Eliza had yesterday, a fake smile etched onto his handsome face. He wasn't that good looking, though – not when you spend all your time with possibly the most beautiful people on the planet.

Danny's friends mostly ignored me, talking endlessly about what holidays they were going on and what their dads were going to buy them next week. Danny didn't join in the talks, but leaned casually against the wall and stared at me.

"So, Nessie," he said after a while. "What do you wanna do?"

The bell rang as he spoke, clearly stating it was time for class.

"Um, shouldn't we go to class?" I asked him.

"Nah, we could skip it."

My mouth fell open. "You mean ditch class?"

"Why not?" His eyes glinted as he put his arm around Lucy. "It'll be fun!"

I shook my head in disbelief. "But it's only my second day, I can't get into trouble! Sorry, I'm going to class."

Danny's eyes burned in fury at my rejection. "Fine!" he spat.

I hurried to my first class, art, feeling Danny's angry glare on my back. People didn't usually disobey him.

I sat down in a seat next to Jenny, who had clearly been told about my plan.

"What have you said so far?" she gushed, practically jumping in her seat.

"I haven't said anything – if I start to go on about her they'll know exactly what I'm doing."

Jenny nodded. "What did that leech say? Is she horrible?"

I thought back for a moment. "She didn't say anything, really."

It wasn't a lie. Lucy had stayed attached to Danny the whole time, mirroring his movements and hanging on every word he said. Sometimes, Danny would shake his sleeve in irritation, sick of her always sticking onto him. Not that I cared.

The rest of the lesson was so easy I could do it with my eyes closed, just like every other class I have. I tapped the pencil impatiently on the desk while the teacher droned on, bored of hearing what I already knew.

"Read chapter seven by tomorrow, that will be your homework," she said, seconds before the bell rang for lunch.

"Good luck with the populars," Jenny said as I got up. "You'll need it."

I thought about her words as I walked to the cafeteria. Danny and his friends were sitting at the same table as they were yesterday, except this time, there was an extra chair.

"Hey, Nessie!" Danny called, pointing at the table and waving me over. The chair was right next to Lucy's.

I studied Lucy for a moment. She was quite pretty, with shiny brown hair and big, green eyes, but nowhere near as beautiful as Eliza. As I sat down she glanced at me, taking in my appearance, and her hands tightened around Danny's arm. Huh, like I was going to steal him from her!

There was a huge pile of food in the middle of the table. Everyone was lazily picking on it, chomping down the best bits of pizza and the most expensive bit of cake. The popular kids got first choice, no surprises there. I nibbled a toffee muffin as Danny watched me, his eyes still a bit angry from earlier.

"So, what are your parents' jobs?" he asked me. Carlisle and Esme were playing the part of my parents; I told them that my dad was a doctor. I thought for a second – how could I be so rich with just one parent working?

"And my mom is a . . . celebrity wedding planner," I added quickly. There were some murmurs of wonder round the table, and Danny smiled.

"Cool."

I turned my head to look at my friends, who were staring expectantly at me. They immediately twisted around when Danny looked at them.

"They're your friends, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, especially Eliza. She showed me around when I first got here; she's really cool." I grinned, happy with what I said. Danny studied Eliza for a moment, before turning back to me.

"So, who's your boyfriend then? You must have one."

I shook my head, embarrassed. "No, I don't."

"Awesome," Danny said, his grin widening.

"Hey!" Lucy scolded. Her voice was very pure – she probably had a good singing voice, if not fantastic.

"Your friends do, though," he told me, gesturing towards several of Eliza's male and female friends holding hands and standing close together.

"Eliza doesn't – I don't know why, she's really pretty," I reminded him. Again, he looked at her for a few seconds, but he didn't say anything. Soon, it was time for class.

When the day was finally over, Eliza rushed up to me in the hallway.

"What did you say to him? You didn't over do it, did you?"

"It's okay, he looked interested," I assured her.

She smiled at me appreciatively. "Thanks so much! Will you hang out with him and his friends tomorrow?"

I shrugged. "I don't know." All of a sudden, I didn't want to leave Eliza. It was weird, like my feet wouldn't let me go home without her.

"Do you want to come to my house?" I suggested, trying to sound casual.

"Sure!" She sounded excited. My feet relaxed and let me lead her to my car where my "brother and soon-to-be sister-in-law" were waiting. They looked curiously at Eliza when I walked her right over to the car.

"Da . . . I mean, Edward, can Eliza come over?"

Mom frowned, but dad nodded, a smile on his face. "Of course!"

"I'll just call my mom," Eliza said, taking a pink phone out of her bag. She spoke whilst I explained to my mom and dad what I had felt in a quiet voice, not loud enough for a human to hear.

"I couldn't leave her . . . it was so weird. She's been nice to me; can she come over, please?"

"If that's how you feel - we hunted this morning, so there's really no risk," Dad said, and Mom agreed.

"I can come!" Eliza said excitedly.

"Great!"

We climbed into the back of the car and began to drive to my house. Dad was being careful not to go too fast. My parents were exchanging confused glances, but I didn't blame them, not really. After what seemed like a lifetime, we pulled into the Cullen driveway.

**Sorry it took so long, I had problems with my computer (again!)**

**In the next chapter Eliza and Seth will meet – yay!**


	7. The secret

**Hi again! This chapter is gonna be quite long - Eliza and Seth will meet - yay! It switches from **

**Renesmee's to Eliza's point of view, let me know if you don't like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and sadly I never will.**

Flashback:

_We climbed into the back of the car and began to drive to my house. Dad was being careful not to go too fast. My parents were exchanging confused glances, but I didn't blame them, not really. After what seemed like a lifetime, we pulled into the Cullen driveway._

**Renesmee's point of view:**  
"Wow!" Eliza gasped quietly. "It's huge!" I smiled and unbuckled my seat belt as dad opened the car door for her. He smiled politely but I knew him well enough to see the confusion still in his amber eyes.

"Welcome to our home,Eliza." He said. It only took me a few seconds to figure out why he was pretending this was our home, instead of the comfortable cottage we three shared. I think Eliza might have been a little alarmed if we had to walk all that way through the thick trees to get to a house. Besides, I had my own room in this house, all thanks to Alice.

I led a dazzled Eliza into the house, taking her coat and bags for her. She stood soundlessly, taking in the room around her.

"Wow."She said again as she ran her hand down the elegant, designer wallpaper.

"Who's this?" Emmett questioned, appearing behind us. Eliza spun around, her eyes widening when she saw how much of him there was.

"This is Eliza, my friend from school."I answered for her. He raised one eyebrow at me, and I shook my head slightly as if to say 'don't ask'.

Everyone greeted Eliza welcomingly, looking a little surprised to see her but hiding it well. When they had all said hello, I led her upstairs to my room I barely came in, ever.

The main colours of the room were deep purple and black. All the furniture matched a modern, eccentric theme, fitting together perfectly. Magazines were strewn across a small glass table in the corner, making it look as if I spent time there.

"Your room is gorgeous."Eliza complimented, sitting down carefully on the purple and black embroidered duvet carefully as if she didn't want to break the bed.

"Thanks." I grinned. I was slightly uncomfortable with her there, but we soon got into conversation and the awkwardness went away.

She told me about her family, how her dad died, her friends, where she lived, and after she had finished she asked me about my life. I told her the story we told everyone, hard as it was to lie to her.

"Your mum and dad look really young to have teenage children. How old was your mum when she had Edward and Alice?"She asked. Carlisle and Esme did look quite a bit too young to have teenage kids, we just said that Carlisle and Esme had them when they were very young, and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were adopted.

"Um, seventeen." I lied.

"So your mum is thirty four?"

"Yes." She seemed to believe me, as untrue as it was. What would she say if she ever found out how old my family were?

We talked more for a while, until eventually Esme called us down for dinner. She had made an effort to seem like a normal, human mum, and she had made Lasagne for us. Jacob hovered in the doorway the whole time we ate – he found it hard to let me out of his sight for too long.

I wondered if he had been worrying when I was at school. Probably.

"Jake." I hissed under my breath. He gave me one last anxious glance before disappearing.

"Who's that?"Eliza asked me, giggling. "He wouldn't stop looking at you!"

"Family friend." I told her casually. I tried to think what my life would seem like in her head, and then realized that I could know. Dad! "I'm just gonna go to the toilet, okay?"

"Okay."

I stood up, leaving half a plate of food, and went to find dad.

**Eliza's point of view:**

Nessie left to go to the toilet, and I stayed sitting in her huge white kitchen, surrounded by gleaming white surfaces and shining stainless steel. Boy, her house was big, I could get lost in this place!

Suddenly, the door opened, and a tall, sandy haired boy came in.

"Ness?" He asked in a cool, husky voice. It seemed like it was in the slow motion, the way his eyes searched the room and then rested on me, sitting next to the table in the corner. His eyes widened and whatever object was in his hand clattered to the floor. His eyes were now filled with an emotion I couldn't understand, like a mother seeing her newborn child for the first time, or a blind man seeing the bright sun for the first time. Why was he looking at me like that?  
"Er, hi." It was all I could say.

He didn't respond, only gazed at me like I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I didn't even know his name!

He took one step towards me and I stayed frozen on the seat, my knife and fork still held in the air.

"Seth."Edward gasped from the doorway.

_Seth, it's the perfect name for him._ I thought.

Seth didn't even glance at him. He kneeled by my side with the adoring expression on his face.

"Hello."He whispered.

"What's going on?" Edward's wife, Bella asked, emerging from the doorway. Her mouth fell open with a little _pop_ sound when she saw what was going on. She looked from me to Seth, back and forth, until you could almost hear the click inside her brain. She knew why Seth was looking at me in that way, so did Edward. Why could they not tell me?

"Tell her. She's cleverer than I thought, and she knows something is going on." Edward told her quietly. How could he possible know I knew something was going on?

Bella came over to me slowly, talking to me the whole time.

"Come with me, Eliza. There's a secret and you're part of it now, you can't tell anyone. Don't be scared, nobody will hurt you." Her eyes were so sincere; I knew instantly that she was telling the absolute truth.

I nodded and stood up shakily, following her out the room. Seth followed me closely.

Renesmee was standing outside the door, clearly knowing what was going on.

"Has he . . .?"

"Yes." Bella picked up the phone and quickly dialled several numbers, speaking to each person so fast I couldn't understand what she was saying. The only things I picked up were 'emergency', 'Seth imprinted 'and 'get here quickly'.

What did _imprint _mean?

After a few minutes, all of Nessie's family and lots of tall boys who looked very much like Jacob and Seth were gathered in the living room. All of the tall boys and one similar looking girl sat on one side of the room, and all of the beautiful, statue-like people sat on the other.

The expression was mirrored on all of their faces – horror, anxiety and worry.

Bella sat me down on the couch and began to talk in a serious voice. "Eliza, you're part of the secret now, you can't ever tell anybody, not ever, promise?"

"I promise." My voice wavered, but I did mean what I said.

"Seth." She said, and he stepped forward, not taking his eyes off my face.

"Don't be frightened." He murmured. His voice was comforting, so smooth. "All of these people," He gestured towards the tall boys and the one brunette girl. "Are . . . werewolves."

My heart missed a beat. Well, four or five beats, actually. The room was silent as they waited for my reaction. "What?" I blurted out eventually.

Several people sighed in relief, glad I hadn't started screaming and running. Seth launched into the story of the werewolves, and I listened, throwing nervous glances at the 'werewolves'. Apparently, they were protectors, they wouldn't hurt me.

He told me of the Cold Ones and the warriors who left their bodies, gazing at me in wonder as he spoke. I wasn't actually scared, just rather bewildered. Werewolves weren't real, they're just myths! He told me how they became werewolves, each individual story.

I also learnt about the special abilities werewolves had. They were incredibly warm, they could run at alarming speeds and they could change into a werewolf whenever they wanted. 'Phasing', they called it.

When Seth finished talking, I still couldn't believe her words.

"Werewolves don't exist. " I whispered.

"Do you want to see us phase?"

I thought for a moment. If I knew it was true, I would be caught in this world of monsters like Renesmee probably was. If I didn't see, I could try to carry on like normal, but the doubts would always be there. I made my decision after a few moments.

"Yes, I want to see."

They led me outside into the cool, fresh air, and stood me back from the 'werewolves'. They kicked their shoes off and then there was a loud, crunching explosion. Now there were eight, huge wolves in front of me. _Impossible!_

"Are you okay?"Nessie asked me, taking my hand. I nodded weakly.

"Are there any more of them?" I asked her.

"Yes, lot's more. I think there's seventeen so far."

"So far?" I gulped.

She nodded grimly. The wolves were running into the forest with Jacob, the only werewolf who hadn't phased following them with clothes in his hands.

I looked questioningly at Nessie, and she smiled.

"Their clothes ripped off, didn't you see? They'll have to come out naked if they don't have spare clothes. It's annoying, really."

I nodded, understanding as I watched them emerge out of the trees in human form. Seth rushed to my side.

But I needed more explaining. None of this could tell me why Seth had acted in the way he did.

"I suppose you'll want to know about me, now." Seth said, answering my thoughts. "Werewolves do this thing, called imprinting, where they find there soul mate. It's why Ness wanted you to come over, if you hadn't come then you might never have met me."

What?

"Jacob imprinted on Ness when she was just a baby, but it's not how it seems." He carried on. Huh, that kind of explains how the Cullen's are so involved with the werewolves. "It doesn't mean the person falls in love, it just means that they find their purpose in life, the thing they live for. The werewolf will always protect the person they imprinted on, no matter what, and it will never wear off. It's an immediate connection, a need to be with them in whatever way possible. When a werewolf imprints on a person younger than themselves, it doesn't mean they have any romantic interest, they just want to be there for them."

It was silent for a moment as he let me drink in the information. "You imprinted on me, right?"

Seth nodded rather nervously. "That's why you have to know about us – I won't be able to live without you. It's strange, I know, but it's true and you have to believe it."

"How many others have imprinted?" I asked him.

"It was four, but now it's five. Quil, Sam, Jacob, Jared and now Seth." He pointed out the people as he said their names. They each gave me a small smile. "You'll probably meet the girls soon – very soon." Seth added.

"There's something else we need to tell you, but it might be a bit too much information for one night. Do you think you can take it?" Bella said, stepping forwards.

There was more? I could take it, definitely, but this was just too _weird!_

"Yes." I told Bella.

"The Cullen's are Vampires." Then it all went black.

"Do you think she's okay?" Nessie's voice asked as soon as I regained my ability to hear.

"She will be in a minute; it's all a bit too much for her. She's only a young human, after all."

It was a few seconds before I realized I was being held by someone. A very _warm_ someone.

"Eliza? Eliza, please say something!"Seth pleaded. He sounded so agonized, so strained, like it was the end of the world.

Then, I remembered where I was and what was happening. Vampires were in the room.

I normally wouldn't believe it, but every ounce of my body knew it was true. After I had seen the werewolves, I had known this world was a lot different than what I thought it was. The Quileute legends were completely true. Renesmee's family were the cold ones, enemies of werewolves. They drank human blood, fought against the tribe, so why were they so close?

And why hadn't they killed me?

"Eliza, wake up!" The voice wailed.

"Seth! Calm down, she's fine, just overwhelmed."

Seth's hot hand pressed to my forehead and my eyes flickered open.

"Eliza!" Seth's voice was strong with relief. His arms were really quite comfortable. I shook that thought away, reminding myself of the danger all around me.

"Vampires?" I murmured.

Seth sat me up on the couch, his eyes anxiously checking me over.

"She's okay."Carlisle assured him.

Then, Bella began to tell me about vampires. They were incredibly strong, very fast, immortal, all very beautiful, they didn't sleep, and most importantly, they drink human blood. She also told me of the talents some of the Cullen's had, and they demonstrated for me. I felt a little uncomfortable when I learnt that Edward could hear my thoughts.

"So you drink human blood?"I was officially scared now.

"No, we don't. We only drink animal blood." I let out a long breath of relief, similar to Seth's.

"We won't hurt you." Edward promised. He was sitting next to Bella now, his arm around her waist.

"Are you really Nessie's brother?" I asked him.

"No, I'm her father and Bella is her mother. Renesmee was born when Bella was human – I had to change her as soon as she was out. Renesmee is only half vampire." Wow, this was one strange family.

"Are you still okay?" Nessie asked me from Jacob's lap.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You're going to have to sleep here, I don't really think your mum will appreciate having Seth there. We'll persuade her to let you stay."  
"I'll call her, she'll probably let me." I suggested, looking for my phone. Seth handed it to me, his hot skin brushing against mine.

"Thanks."I mumbled, dialling my mum's number.

"Hi, sweetheart."My mum's voice answered from the phone.

"Hiya, mum. Can I stay the night at Nessie's? I brought all my bags here and I'm in my school uniform, so I don't need anything from home."

"If it's okay with her parents, then of course."

"Thanks mum. I'll see you tomorrow." I said brightly.

"Don't stay up too late! And don't be rude to her parents, please."

"I won't mum, bye."

I hung up the phone and grinned at Nessie. "I can stay."

"Great!" Seth breathed.

"I'll set up a bed for you!"Alice offered, jumping up and then bouncing her way out of the room.

I got up to follow her and Seth shadowed me instantly. This was going to take some getting used to.

I glanced out of the huge window on one side of the wall, out into the sky where the sun was breaking through the clouds, making the world beneath it glow in amber colours. It seemed like the kind of scene you would find in a fairytale, but the creatures around me were those that you would find in a horror movie.

I saw something glinting in the corner of my eye and turned around to see a very strange sight.

The Cullen's were glittering!

"Oh, I forgot to say, this is what happens to us in the sun."Bella laughed at my startled expression.

Nessie had a faint glow to her pearly skin, not as shiny as the others, but just as beautiful.

Then, the sun disappeared behind the trees, drawing a close to the strangest day of my life.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review because it seems like nobody is reading my story. I really want to know if you like the story, after all, I'm only 11.**

**Oh, and if you want to know what happens later in the story, let me know, and I'll tell you a few of my ideas. There's a baby involved, I'll say that now, but is it Seth's and Eliza's, or someone else's?**


	8. Seth clearwater

**Hiya! Here's another chapter, PLEEEAAAASE review I am begging you!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Twilight.**

_Flashback:_

_I glanced out of the huge window on one side of the wall, out into the sky where the sun was now setting, making the world beneath it glow in amber colours. It seemed like the kind of scene you would find in a fairytale, but the creatures around me were those that you would find in a horror movie._

_Then, the sun disappeared behind the trees, drawing a close to the strangest day of my life._

I had a feeling I would need the bed – all the information I had absorbed today was already taking its toll.

Nessie suggested that I should fake sick tomorrow, so I wouldn't have to go to school, and then Seth would be calmer. I felt a little uncomfortable when she said he would have to stay right outside my bedroom window, as the distance would be too much for him to stay at his house.

I still couldn't fully understand why he had imprinted on boring old me, or boring _young _me, compared to him. The way he gazed at me, how he kept brushing his warm fingers against my skin. Whenever I moved, he followed me, my constant shadow.

I didn't exactly mind, I just wasn't used to it. Jacob seemed to be the same with Nessie, except she was completely used to it. It hadn't dawned on me that he would be by my side for my whole life.

Alice had made a bed for me on a couch in Nessie's room, which I know knew she never used, as she slept in a cottage somewhere in the woods. She would sleep here tonight, to keep me company.

They all told me more about themselves, the werewolves and the vampires. It felt extremely odd to refer to them as that.

I knew there was no backing out now, I was truly part of the secret.

When it was dark outside, Nessie led me upstairs to her room, Seth following like a loyal dog. Nessie lent me a pair of her pyjamas, and I changed into them in her on-suite bathroom.

When I had washed, brushed my teeth with a spare toothbrush and then settled down, the sky was black as pitch. I sat down gingerly on my makeshift bed, feeling slightly out of place. Seth was sitting beside it

I looked at Nessie for reassurance, and she gave me a comforting nod from her bed. Like me, she was sitting above the covers, but she looked a lot more relaxed.

"Do you want a drink?" Seth asked me. His brow was slightly furrowed in concern, even though I was fine.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure? You might wake up thirsty."

I opened my mouth to protest, but then realized I _was_ slightly thirsty. "Ok." I answered.

He jumped up immediately and rushed out of the room. I looked back to Nessie.

"It's okay, just talk to him." She promised, feeling my nerves. I didn't know how to talk to him – what would I say?

Seth came back into the room, surprisingly quick, and handed me a glass of water before kneeling down beside me again. He stared at me like I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Jacob wants me."Nessie said. Seth didn't look up.

I glimpsed frantically at Nessie as if to say 'don't leave me', but she just smiled slightly.

"I'll be right back."She told me.

I looked back to Seth, who hadn't moved. What would I say to him?

Nessie had left the room now, giving a little wave before she went, and now it was silent. Seth didn't seem to notice anything, his face held the same adoring expression as before.

Suddenly, he spoke, making me jump a little.

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen."My voice came out shakier than I wanted it to. He looked worried, noticing.

"Are you afraid of me?"He asked softly, sadly.

My mouth fell open a bit. No, of course I wasn't scared of him, but my voice seemed to have stopped working.

"No." I finally mumbled.

He seemed a little bit happier now. "Sleep, you're tired."

I couldn't argue with that - I was _exhausted. _I lay down and rested my head on the pillow, tugging the blanket over me, and closed my eyes.

"And I'm sorry."Seth's voice was strained and apologetic.

My eyes fluttered open. "For what?"I asked him, baffled.

"Everything. This secret will change your life, and it's my entire fault."He shook his head in disbelief, pained.

"I don't mind." I assured him. But I hadn't thought about it like that. This would change my life, but for some reason, I didn't care.

Seth relaxed and my eyes shut again, but I wasn't tired anymore. I suddenly had a thought – I would be changing his life too. Maybe he would regret ever seeing me, or maybe he didn't want to spend all his time trailing after me like a slave. He had a life, would he be willing to give that up for me?

"I'm sorry too, for ever coming here. I don't want to ruin your life."

Seth looked bewildered at my words. "Why would you think I had any regrets? You _are_ my life now, Eliza; this is what was supposed to happen. Even if you hadn't come here it would have happened eventually. Its fate, we need to be together."

I blinked.

"I swear I don't regret this, I would never go back, and I need you now. How could you possibly think you were ruining my life? You've made it better!"

He was silent for a moment, waiting for me to respond. When I didn't, he started the conversation that lasted most of the night.

"Tell me about yourself."He murmured.

So I did. Everything there was, all my darkest secrets nobody knew, it all came pouring out. I knew I could trust him with my life

I told him about my Dad's death, how he had died in a plane crash. Tears began to fall from my eyes when I spoke of him, and Seth rubbed my am comfortingly. His dad had died too, he understood me.

I told him about school, all my friends, even about Danny. His face hardened a tiny bit when I said I liked him, and I wondered if it was jealousy, or him looking out for me.

When I had finished, I asked him about his life. I learnt a lot about him that night, and I could finally feel comfortable so close to him, I could talk to him easily.

The thing I was most interested in was his change from human to werewolf. He said it was the scariest thing that had ever happened to him, even when the rest of the pack helped him. He also said being a werewolf was the second best thing that had happened to him so far, the first being when he had imprinted.

When I asked him to explain it to me, he tried his best, but I still couldn't quite understand.

"It's like the earth moved for me, Eliza. Time just stopped, I can't explain it. Nothing else mattered to me. I felt so _warm_, which is weird, considering how hot I am. The only thing holding me down was you, and since then, you've been in every one of my thoughts."He told me. I blushed lightly and he smiled, brushing his fingers over my cheek.

We talked for hours, all night, until the sun shone through the closed curtains and casted shadows across the room. It felt like I had known Seth for a long time, years even.

I went along with the plan and called my mum to tell her I was sick. She sounded worried, asking what I had eaten and if it was out of date.

I hated lying to her, but I had to. "I think it's just the flu, mum. I can't stop sneezing, and I'm really hot."

"Okay, sweetie, have you taken any medicine?"

"Yes, but it's not working. Nessie's mum is going to drop me off at home, ok?"

"That's fine. See you in a minute, baby."

"Bye, mum."I coughed to add some effect and then hung up the phone, triumphant.

"It worked." I told Seth and he smiled in relief.

We went downstairs to tell the others, and then I caught sight of Nessie, and remembered what she had said last night.

_I'll be right back. _

She lied to me! I wondered if she knew Seth and I would get talking, and she knew we would only talk alone. Sneaky, but I was actually thankful.

Nessie grinned at me, and then Alice whisked me away to work some magic with makeup. When I looked in the mirror after she has finished, I had bleary, sick looking eyes, a typical cold nose in a delightful shade of scarlet and puffy eyelids. Wow, Alice was good.

"Wow, you really do look sick." Emmett commented when I got downstairs.

"Thanks!"Alice giggled.

Esme, playing the role of Nessie's mum, ushered Nessie, Seth and I outside. I climbed into the car, Nessie on one side and Seth on the other, and we started to drive. Seth was more than happy to hold one hand to my forehead, making it feel feverishly hot.

When we got to my house, my mum answered the door and I remembered to act sick. I sneezed once and let my mum feel my boiling hot forehead, before thanking Esme and giving Nessie a small smile.

My mum was talking to Esme, asking her what I had eaten, and anything I had been doing out of the ordinary. She looked Esme up and down a few times, taking in her beauty, and tugged down her skirt self consciously. I couldn't help but think that even though my mum was thin, blonde and young, she wasn't pretty enough to be anywhere near as gorgeous as Esme.

"Thanks for driving her here." My mum said before waving politely and closing the door. She pulled me into a hug and then held me at arm's length, inspecting me.

"You look terrible, honey. Maybe you should sleep for a while."

I nodded weakly and pretended to stagger up the stairs to my room. I fell onto my bed and tucked myself under the covers, looking sleepy.

Mum entered my room with a glass of water and set it down on my bedside table before sitting next to me.

"Get some rest, sweetheart. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, mum." I croaked.

She left my room, closing the door behind her, and I heard her high heels clonking down the stairs.

I threw the blanket off me and went to the window, searching outside for Seth.

I found it strange that when I wasn't near him, my body was overcome with panic and fear. When he _was_ near, I forgot about vampires and werewolves, I forgot the weirdness of everything. I should be totally freaked out but by some miracle this felt totally natural.

Seth was leaning against the huge, old apple tree in my back garden, gazing worriedly up at me. A huge smile lit up his face as my eyes met his. Before I knew it, he was climbing the side of my house.

"Hi." He said when he got to my window. I stared at him wordlessly.

He was now crawling through my open window with me standing in amazement beside him. Several things clattered to the floor when he jumped onto the floor and caused a loud crash.

"Damn. Quick, your mum is coming, get into your bed." He warned me. I hurriedly threw my duvet over me and closed my eyes, pretending to be fast asleep. Seth winked at me and rolled underneath my bed.

"Sweetheart, what was that?"My mum asked. I kept my eyes shut and focused on keeping my breaths even.

I heard her walking over to my bed and felt her hand on my forehead. She stroked my cheek softly, and then left the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

When she has downstairs, I sat up, climbing out from underneath the covers.

"Sorry about that. I'll be more careful next time."

_Next time!_ I thought to myself, but I kept quiet.

"Nice room."He murmured, looking around. He seemed serious.

"Thanks."

His eyes flickered over the pictures on my wall, and he smiled.

"Are these your friends?" He asked me, pointing to a picture of me, Jenny and some other close friends I hang around with at school. It was quite an embarrassing picture – I was being given a piggyback ride by one of the boys, and people were making silly faces at the camera. Jenny stood next to me, laughing, and the school was far away in the background.

"You look pretty there." He complimented, pointing to a picture of me and mum. It was taken on the beach last summer, and we were both smiling, holding ice creams in our hands.

"Thanks."I said again, blushing.

"You're welcome."

He spent the next few minutes looking at the pictures, and then he turned to me, grinning.

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know." I barely got the words out before I yawned hugely. A wave of exhaustion swept over me, and I realized how tired I really was.

"That settles it, then. You need to go to sleep, Eliza."He decided.

I wasn't about to argue. "Alright."I said sleepily, collapsing into my bed.

"Will you stay?"I murmured.

"Of course."

I nodded, and then let my eyes slide shut.

"Sleep tight, Eliza." I heard Seth say before I drifted into unconsciousness.

*

When I awoke, it was pitch black in my room. I sat up, running my fingers through my tangled hair, and reached out for the lamp switch.

Seth was fast asleep on the couch I had in the corner of my room. I wanted to wake him in case my mother walked in and saw him, but when I went over to him he looked so peaceful that I couldn't bring myself to disturb him. I sat down carefully on the other end of the couch and laid a blanket over him. It was only a few minutes before I felt my eyes closing again, and I couldn't help but fall asleep again.

This time, when I woke up, Seth was awake too.

"Morning." He greeted me cheerfully.

"Has my mum gone?"

"Yeah, she left about an hour ago. So, what do you want to do? We can sneak out; your mum won't be back for a while, right?"

"Can we go to Nessie's? If that's okay, I mean."

"Sure. Let's go!"

"How are we going to get there?"

"Hello, I'm a werewolf, remember?!"

He led me outside, into the woods, and then stopped me in a little clearing.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I have to, er, undress."

"Oh, right."

I stood there for about a minute, and then a huge grey wolf stepped out of the trees. He crouched down so I could climb onto his back, and then straightened up, his fur blowing in the breeze.

I hung on tightly as we whizzed through the trees, my hair billowing out behind me, and I laughed with exhilaration. It only took a few minutes for us to get to the Cullen's house and I slipped off Seth's back. He nodded towards the trees, and then disappeared into them. A few moments later, he was standing in front of me, human form, buttoning up his shirt.

"Did you like that?"

"It was . . . wow." I couldn't think of the right words to say.

"Come on." He laughed, and pulled my gently towards the house.


	9. Relaxing

**Hiya! Here's another chapter, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight . . . or do I? Ha ha, just kidding.**

_Flashback:_

_I stood there for about a minute, and then a grey wolf stepped out of the trees. He crouched down so I could climb onto his back, and then straightened up, his fur blowing in the breeze._

_I hung on tightly as we whizzed through the trees, my hair billowing out behind me, and I laughed with exhilaration. It only took a few minutes for us to get to the Cullen's house and I slipped off Seth's back. He nodded towards the trees, and then disappeared into them. A few moments later, he was standing in front of me, human form, buttoning up his shirt._

"_Did you like that?"_

"_It was . . . wow." I couldn't think of the right words to say._

"_Come on." He laughed, and pulled me gently towards the house._

"Eliza! Seth!" Nessie greeted us when we came through the front door.

"Hiya, Ness."He grinned.

"Hi." I smiled at her, surprised when she bounded lightly forwards and hugged me. Jacob, as he always would, hovered next to her, smiling like he was the luckiest person in the world.

"Hey, guys." He said. I liked the way he said it – it seemed like I was already part of their family. The Cullen's were dotted in pairs around the house, and they smiled hellos at me as I went past. Alice and Jasper were cooking in the kitchen, their noses buried in a cooking book, Edward and Bella were curled up on the sofa in the living room, Carlisle and Esme were sitting in Carlisle's office surrounded by books, and Emmett and Rosalie were watching telly in the same room that Nessie took me to.

"You look tired, Eliza."Nessie noted, looked worriedly at me. I felt Seth tense.

"I'm okay, really." Nessie shrugged and dropped onto the couch, hitting Jacob with a pillow to make him move up. Emmett laughed, and Jacob scowled at him, but there was no anger in his eyes as he stood up to get Nessie a drink. Just love, adoration, peace, care . . . All the things I saw in Seth's eyes whenever I looked at him.

It felt so strange to know that I was forever bounded to Seth. I was now a part of him, and he was a part of me. I was a member of his family, his crazy werewolf family, and I was proud of it. I also knew that I would be spending a lot of time with the Cullen's, and that I would be very good friends with Nessie. Suddenly, I was curious about something.

"Nessie?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"I asked. She laughed.

"It's my fourth birthday next month." My mouth dropped open.

"Can you guess how old I am?" Seth asked me. I only realized when he said it that I didn't know his age. I studied his calm face, his muscled body, his warm brown eyes and his casually tousled hair.

"Twenty one?" I guessed.

"I'm seventeen."He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Wow. I thought about that for a while, my gaze flickering from Nessie to Seth. After a while, I became fascinated by the hundreds of photos in frames everywhere.

"Do you want to look at them all?" Seth asked me softly.

"Okay."We stood up, Seth's hand resting on the small of my back. My eyes trailed over the perfectly captured moments, lingering on any photos of Nessie or Seth.

"This room is called the photo room, you can see why! Look, they're the girls from our pack – the 'imprintees', Jacob calls them. There's Sam and Emily, Paul and Rachel, Jared and Kim and Quil with Claire." The photo had been taken on a beach; you could see the ocean in the background, pictured just as a huge wave was breaking onto the shore. The first person I looked at was Emily and her beautiful face, ruined by an ugly scar. Then, I saw the pretty little girl that Seth said was Claire. She looked about five or six years old, and she was held tightly by Quil. Rachel and Kim were very pretty too – they were suited perfectly with their partners. Was this what it would be like with me and Seth?

"I can be on it now."He grinned. "I took the picture, and I felt a little left out."

I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey, Seth, why don't you show Eliza the pool?" Eliza suggested, snuggling into Jacob's chest. I hadn't heard him come back in.

"You have a pool?"I exclaimed.

"Yup – mum wanted it installed a little while after I was born. I've always liked to swim."

"Me too."I smiled. I did love to swim – I was the captain of the swimming team and I usually got up early on weekends to get to the pool.

Seth led me through a few long hallways – the house was _huge – _and finally stopped outside some glass patio doors. He held the door open for me, and the familiar smell of chlorine wafted over to us.

The room was big, of course, and the pool took up over three quarters of the space. White, comfortable looking loungers surrounded it, and a huge chandelier hung directly in the centre of the room. The walls were made of glass, like a massive conservatory, and there was a fantastic view of the green hills and the leafy forest. But the first thing that caught my eye was the water.

It was _purple!_

Seth laughed at my bewildered expression. "Bella wanted mirrors at the bottom and on the sides of the pool – god only knows why. We had them fitted, and she realized that they reflected the purple ceiling. She kinda liked it, she thought it looked mysterious, so she kept it."

I looked up at the bright purple ceiling and laughed.

"Nessie must have a swimming costume you could borrow, if you want to go in."Seth said.

"Really? You don't think she'd mind?"

"Of course not! We'll ask her for ne now."

We made the rather long journey back to the 'photo room', and Nessie happily fetched a yellow bikini for me to wear.

"Do you want me to come in?" Seth asked.

"If you want to."

"Sorted! I have some swimming trunks in the changing room from last time. I'll change into them – follow me, Eliza, I'll take you to the other changing room."

The changing rooms were at the end of the hallway, one on the left and one on the right side, near the patio doors. He opened the door on the right side for me, looking a little worried about leaving me for two whole minutes. I watched him go into the other room, then shut the door behind me to get changed.

**Seth:**

I quickly shrugged out of my clothes and pulled on the black swimming trunks, thinking of Eliza's beautiful face. It took approximately ten seconds to change – I was used to taking my clothes off and putting them back on whenever I phased.

I turned to glance in the mirror, and did a double take when I saw my reflection. I looked so different!

You could tell I was completely changed by the happy, warm glow in my eyes and the glow to my brown cheeks. Eliza had made me so much more peaceful and relaxed. Even when I was worrying I was still happy.

I slipped outside into the hallway, and I could hear Eliza inside the room. I leant against the wall, waiting, and she eventually appeared in Nessie's yellow bikini. Wow, it looked even better on Eliza than it did on Nessie, and Nessie was half vampire!

The bright yellow material was in perfect contrast to her golden brown skin, and I could see her whole, perfect toned body.

"Ready?" She asked me, tying her silky, honey coloured hair into a high ponytail.

"Let's go." I grinned, and pulled open the door for her. Eliza went to the side of the pool and dipped her toe daintily in the water. She smiled and raised her arms above her head, bending her knees slightly. In seconds, she had dived smoothly into the water and emerged above the surface on the opposite side.

"Impressive."I grinned, and dived in after her. I resurfaced and shook my wet hair, spraying droplets everywhere. Eliza was standing chest deep in the water, the mini waves breaking against her shoulders.

"Wanna race?"She offered, her eyes shining.

"Against a werewolf?" I laughed. I knew she was a good swimmer already, but she had no chance against someone with as much strength as me.

"I'll give it a go." She shrugged.

"Okay, if you want to."I grinned. "To the wall and back. Ready, set, go!" I shoved myself away from the wall, my legs kicking like they were in fast-forward mode and my arms propelling me forwards.

I reached the other side in only seconds.

Eliza was fast, for a human. By the time I was back where we started, she was only a few metres behind.

"Damn it." She complained. "How'd you get here so fast?"

I laughed. She was obviously used to winning – being around vampires and werewolves wasn't going to be easy for her.

Suddenly, Eliza disappeared underneath the water. I sucked in a breath and ducked down, my eyes stinging slightly from the chlorine. I could see Eliza – a blurry brown shape and a flash of yellow, her hair floating around her like a halo. Blue was everywhere, endless, trapping us in this beautiful world. Eliza was swimming away now, and I followed. We were out of her depth, but I could just touch the floor with my toes. I was the shortest of the usual pack, but I was a good foot higher than Eliza.

We broke the surface at exactly the same time, panting. Once or twice, my legs brushed against hers and a fire erupted inside me like lava running through my veins. I could see in Eliza's eyes that she felt it too.

"We should get out." I said after a long while. We had been in the water for nearly an hour.

Eliza nodded and swam gracefully to the side of the pool, lifting herself onto the ground and standing up in one swift movement. I tried to be as quick and efficient, but somehow, even though I was a werewolf, I couldn't quite manage it.

She laughed lightly at my attempt and disappeared into the changing room. I went into mine, changing as quickly as possible again. I rubbed my hair with a towel, glanced at the unrecognizable face in the mirror, and stepped outside to wait for Eliza. She emerged from the room a few minutes later, her damp hair straight instead of wavy and no makeup. She looked absolutely, undeniably beautiful.

"What?"She asked self-consciously, noticing my staring.

"Nothing."I murmured. "Let's go."

It felt completely natural to take her hand. She didn't object, so I held it all the way back to the photo room.

Jacob and Nessie were still curled up together on the couch. I wondered when they would get together as a couple – soon, probably. The age difference didn't seem to matter much, as Nessie was mature for her age, and Jacob was happy to do the things that she did.

I vaguely wondered if Eliza and I would ever be a couple. If she didn't want to, then I didn't. Of course not – her feelings came first.

Besides, I didn't feel like I loved her in that way. I wanted to be close to her, to hold her hand and comfort her, but not a romantic way. She was only fourteen, and I knew she had strong feelings for a boy called Danny. She said he didn't seem to notice her though.

Apparently, Nessie was helping her out with Danny, but their method didn't seem like it would work to me. If only they could make him jealous . . .

"Hey, what do you want for lunch?" Nessie asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh . . . um, I don't really mind." I sat down on the couch next to Eliza and slipped my arm around her shoulders. I hated the idea of not being able to touch her - I constantly brushed my fingers against her skin to make sure she was actually real.

The rest of the day passed much too quickly. It seemed like only minutes before we had to go back to Eliza's house in case her mum came home from work early, but it was actually nearly six o'clock.

I had to phase, so we went into the back garden. Eliza walked silently, daydreaming, and I wondered what she was thinking. I ducked into the trees to undress, folding my clothes neatly so I would be able to carry them easily. After I had phased, I quickly rejoined Eliza. She gazed at me, her beautiful eyes shining in the sunlight.

"You know, you kind of remind me of a dog I had when I was little, Jack." She grinned.

I barked a laugh, and looked at her adoringly with my wolfy brown eyes. She reached forward to run her fingers through my sandy fur, her eyes changing from jokey to fascinated.

She climbed onto my back, clutching handfuls of my fur, and I began to run.

When we reached her house, she slid down from my back and unlocked the front door. Her mum's car wasn't in the driveway, so she obviously wasn't home.

Eliza flopped onto the couch as soon as she was in, smiling rather dreamily.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? My mum won't be back for a bit."She asked me.

"Sure."I answered. Eliza stood up and led me to a huge walk in cupboard, with shelves full of DVD's.

"Pick one." She told me, laughing at my startled expression.

"Um, this one."I said, grabbing the first DVD I saw. It was a horror movie with a picture of a werewolf eating a woman on the front. Eliza laughed.

"Definitely that one!"She giggled. "We can make it like a cinema; I think there's popcorn in the kitchen . . ." She wandered off and I followed, glancing at the pictures of her on the walls.

I watched silently as she made the popcorn, so mesmerized that I barely heard the popping. She poured the popcorn out of the carton into a big bowl, and then walked back to the living room. She reminded me of Alice in the way she walked – of course she wasn't as perfectly graceful or flawlessly elegant as her, but they both had that same flowing daintiness, like a beautiful dance when she took a step.

I sat down on the couch, not realizing how quiet I was being, and watched her close the curtains. It went quite dark – the curtains were deep purple, and didn't let much light through. There was enough to see her give me a devilish smile, then start the DVD. She came and curled up on the couch next to me, our arms just touching.

Eliza laughed at a couple of things – the things that were supposed to be scary, but she stopped when a werewolf was killed.

"Seth . . ." She murmured, her eyes wide, frightened. Oh no, she was only fourteen, and I hadn't even thought to check the suitable age label on the DVD.

I spotted the DVD case on the table, and I could just see the age. It was an 18.

Eliza was clutching my shirt now, her head buried in my chest. The girl who loved the werewolf was being brutally killed, her blood pooling on the floor.

"Shh, it's okay." I murmured. I hurried over to the telly and turned the DVD off, rushing back to the couch to comfort Eliza. She wasn't crying or anything – something had just hit a nerve.

"Can we watch a different one?"She whimpered.

"Of course - which one would you like to watch?" When she was thinking about it, her mobile rang.

"Hi, mum." She said, pressing it to her ear. She remembered the croaky voice.

There were a few moments of silence as her mum spoke, and Eliza grinned.

"That's fine mum. I'm in bed still, and I feel terrible, but I'm fine on my own. I'll see you later then, bye. Love you too." She hung up and smiled at me.

"My mum's at an unexpected meeting – she won't be home for a couple of hours."

I laughed. "That's good, then. Now, what DVD did you want to watch?"

"Titanic."She finally decided.

After about ten minutes, we were settled down, watching Titanic. Eliza said it was her favourite film, but I had never seen it.

Eliza would fidget uncomfortably at the more intimate scenes, not comfortable being this close to a boy in this situation though. I gently wiped away her tears when she cried at the end, tenderly stroking her cheek.

"Sorry."She mumbled.

I smiled warmly. "Don't be."

"My mum will be here soon."She said, glancing at the clock. It was 10pm.

"Let's . . . talk."I suggested. We had talked so much already, it was hard to think of anything we hadn't already discussed. I suddenly remembered a thought that I had earlier.

"About this Danny person," I began. She looked at me curiously. "I have a way you could make him see how much he's missing out on."

She leant closer without realizing it, interested. "What's your idea?"

"You could always make him jealous."I said.

"How?"

"By pretending to date someone, of course."

She looked shocked. "Nobody would pretend to date me just so I could get a guy."

"I would." Eliza's mouth fell open with an audible _pop._

"Are you serious?"She asked me.

"Sure – you won't have to kiss me or anything, don't worry." I assured her, laughing.

"Well . . . okay! You really think it will work?" She looked excited, but not entirely convinced.

"I know it will."

"How will we do it, though?"

"I'll figure something out." I promised.

Just then, we heard a car in the driveway.

"Oh no, Seth! Hide!"Eliza whispered urgently. I gave her a quick hug, so quick that my arms barely felt her skin, and then ran up the stairs three at a time.

I ducked under Eliza's bed and tried to stay absolutely still, listening downstairs. Eliza must have been pretending to sleep, because I couldn't hear any talking going on. Then, I heard feet coming up the stairs, and I held my breath.

Eliza's mum went into the bathroom, and she must have taken a shower, because I heard water running. I waited, afraid to move.

Eventually, her mother left the bathroom, and I heard her bedroom door slam.

I waited some more.

It must have been about half an hour later that I heard her mother's gentle snoring. I quietly crawled out from under the bed crept downstairs, as quiet as possible.

Eliza was awake and sitting up. She smiled when she saw me, and shifted her position so there was room for me on the couch.

"Hi." I whispered softly.

"Hi."We didn't say anything after that. It didn't feel as if we needed to. For a while we both just sat there, not touching each other, just thinking, until eventually she curled up into my warm chest.

She rested her cheek on my shoulder, her blue eyes gazing into mine. I stroked her hair absentmindedly.

For a long time, we stayed like that. We had no need to speak out loud – it was almost as I could tell what she was thinking without her talking, and it was clear she felt the same way.

Eliza wasn't used to staying awake like I was, and I watched her eyelids close as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. I wanted so badly to join her, but I just couldn't risk her mother finding me.

We would have to tell her mother soon, but not right away. Neither of us were worrying about it.

For now, it was just me and Eliza, together.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readersxxx Enjoy the next chapter – sorry I missed out such a huge chunk of Eliza and Seth time, but I really wanted to write this chapter . . . not sure why, though.**

**And just to confirm it, Eliza and Seth WILL get together. I'm not exactly sure how soon - Eliza's only 14 at the moment, and neither of them feel that way yet. Oh, and I am also determined that they will have a baby! **

**Finally, I wanna say a big thanks to DanielWhite - you've been reading my story and reviewing right from the beginning, and I really appreciate it. I know that I take an age to update! Xxx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

_Eliza wasn't used to staying awake like I was, and I watched her eyelids close as she slipped into a peaceful sleep. I wanted so badly to join her, but I just couldn't risk her mother finding me._

_We would have to tell her mother soon, but not right away. Neither of us was worrying about it._

_For now, it was just me and Eliza, together._

It had been two weeks since Seth had imprinted on me, and I had to go back to school. Seth wasn't taking it so well.

He hadn't been away from me for more than five minutes – though everyone had been trying to get him used to being away from me. They had been taking me outside for a few minutes, but somehow Seth always managed to get to me even with eight vampires holding him back.

When Jacob had tried to take him to the movies without me, he refused to leave, and secured our wrists together with a pair of fluffy handcuffs he found in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom. I didn't want to think about what they were used for.

Emmett thought it was very amusing.

I didn't mind – I hated the idea of him being away from me.

But now I had be away from him for a whole three hours (he was coming to visit me at lunch, of course.)

I probably wouldn't have been allowed to stay off school for this long if we hadn't told my mum. She had called the doctor one night, worried about me, and she was furious when she found out I was perfectly healthy. She demanded to know the truth – it wasn't at all like me to refuse to go to school. So I told her.

She took it pretty well, actually. She had always been superstitious, and when she saw the way Seth looked at me, she didn't even try to deny it. She freaked out a little when I told her how much time we would have to spend together, and when he phased she almost fainted. The worst part was when we told her about the vampires. She started to hyperventilate, but she accepted it surprisingly quickly.

But she never once said that she didn't want Seth or the vampires to be involved in my life. Maybe it was because she understood it, or maybe she realized that Seth and I couldn't live without each other. Whatever the reason, she allowed it. But she said I had to go to school now. I had come to the Cullen's first, so Seth could drive me.

"Earth to Eliza!" Nessie giggled, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled at her.

Nessie had been going to school whilst I stayed with Seth. Jacob usually hung around with us, missing her. We had told Nessie and Jacob about our plan to make Danny jealous. For today, it was sorted. Seth would drive me to school – Nessie would be driven by her Bella and Edward – and he would park where everyone could see us. He had quite a flashy car – a bright yellow Chevrolet, so I didn't think anybody would _not _notice us.

Then, he would hug me and pretend to whisper something in my ear. I knew that even if Danny didn't see us, he would find out.

When he picks me up, it will be basically the same, except this time he will be very happy to see me. Of course he wouldn't have to even act any of this out.

He'll come to visit me at lunch, although he wouldn't be allowed into the school, so we would have to talk through the wire fence.

"Eliza, will you please stay with Nessie at school? Please?" Seth asked me. I knew it was because he was afraid of me getting hurt or something, and Nessie stood the best chance of protecting me.

"Of course." I promised him gently.

He hugged me, his eyes full of anxiety.

"You look beautiful, Eliza." Seth said after a few moments, stroking my hair I had spent ages curling. I also wore dark jeans that were skinny at the thighs, and flared out gently at the bottom – they were my favourites, and a blue strappy top with a long grey cardigan. I had taken me a long time to pick these out, and I still hadn't chosen my shoes. I had come here in my dolly shoes, but they were giving me terrible blisters.

"Thanks, Seth."I said, re-glossing my lips. He grinned – he found my obsession with lip-gloss adorable.

"I found some shoes!"Alice chirped from upstairs. She was in front of me in seconds, holding a pair of silver gladiator style sandals. I put them on, and they fitted perfectly. I didn't ask where she found them – Alice bought every pair of shoes she saw, even if they didn't quite fit. 'Suitable for dress-up', she said to me once.

"Come on, Eliza, it's time to go." Seth told me softly. I nodded and followed him to his car. Eliza stayed in the house – at the speed Bella and Edward drove, she would still be there before me.

I pulled my lip-gloss out and recoated my already perfect lips. I always did that when I was nervous.

"Damn it."I muttered, realizing I had run out. Seth laughed, and I scowled.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay; I think I have some lipstick in my bag somewhere . . ."

Seth rolled his eyes. We drove in silence for a few minutes, and then my cell phone rang.

"Britney Spears?"He asked quizzically, listening to the ring tone. I was _Womanizer_.

"I like her."I insisted, and pressed the 'answer call' button.

"Hiya!" Jenny's voice came down the phone.

"Hey, Jen."I said to her.

"Are you coming to school today? Nessie said you were, but we're not sure. Please come, we miss you so much!"

I laughed. "Actually, I'm on my way."

"Cool! How come you didn't come on the bus?" Jenny sounded curious.

"Oh, someone's driving me."

"Who?"

"You'll see. Bye, Jen." I smiled to myself as I spoke.

"Bye, Ellz." The call ended, and I noticed Seth looking at me. He had probably heard the conversation – he had very good hearing.

We were right outside the school gates now, and I wasn't sure why, but my heart fluttered nervously. I was right in thinking Nessie would get to school before me – she was leaning against a tree casually, waiting. Seth swung his car in the small parking space expertly, and I waved at Nessie.

Several curious faces peered in the windows at me, sitting in a car with a tall, handsome boy. I noticed Danny with Lucy at the other end of the parking lot, staring at the car. Seth got out of the car and opened my door for me, holding my arm carefully to help me get out. He ignored the watching crowd and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Be careful, please. I'll miss you." He breathed into my ear.

"I will. I'll miss you too." I was standing on my tiptoes, my arms around his neck.

Seth gave me one last anxious gaze, before getting in the car and reluctantly driving away.

I about a second my friends were surrounding me, firing questions.

"Who's that?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Were you with him the whole time?"

"How did you meet?"

"How old is he?"

"Do you love him?"

"Everyone shut up!"I ordered. "His name is Seth Clearwater. He's seventeen." I had to lie about his age.

"But are you dating?"Jenny asked me.

I sucked in a breath. "Yes."

There were gasps of excitement all around me.

"Where did you meet?"

"Nessie introduced us."That was the story – Nessie was friends with him, and she had hooked us up.

"Nessie didn't say anything!"Rosie exclaimed.

"I wanted to tell you myself."

"Is he seriously eighteen? He's _hot_, Eliza!"Jenny giggled.

I laughed in spite of myself. "Yes, he's eighteen."

"I knew they would hit it off." Nessie said from behind me, sounding smug. I gave her a small smile, and she winked at me.

"What did your mum say?"

"She was okay with it. She really likes him." It wasn't a lie – mum _adored _Seth.

"Oh, Ellz, Danny will be so jealous!"Jenny told me.

"Really?"I asked.

"He's been asking about you."

"Has he?" I tried not to sound interested.

"Yes!"

The bell rang, and I walked with my friends to class. Nessie stayed with me – she had promised Seth she wouldn't leave me.

My first class was Science, and I spent most of it passing notes to my friends. About Seth, of course - my friends wanted to know everything.

When break time came, Danny ushered me and Nessie over. I was extremely surprised and nervous, but Nessie whispered 'it's okay' into my ear, and pulled me towards his group.

"So, Eliza, I heard about your boyfriend." Danny said. There was a hint of acid in his voice. "So, do you actually like him? He seems a bit of a show-off."

I was defensive now. "He's not! He's the sweetest, most modest guy I've ever met."

I blushed when everyone looked at me, surprised. Danny mentioning Seth had reminded me how much I missed him already.

"Oh. Sorry."Danny was definitely mad now. Did he like me? Nessie must have done amazing things to make him even notice me.

Something Danny said was cut off as Lucy suddenly kissed him passionately. Danny kissed her back for a second, and then pushed her away rather impatiently. Lucy didn't seem to notice – she glared at me, and the look in her eyes said 'he's mine, hands off'.

I blinked, shocked at the venom in her stare. She was clinging onto Danny's hand like a little girl afraid of getting lost.

"If you and that guy don't work out, we could always hang out together." Danny suggested. Lucy's mouth fell open with an audible pop.

"Danny! We're going out, like, now!"She hissed angrily. Danny shrugged.

"Sorry, Lucy, but Eliza's hotter than you."

My cheeks went hot and several people wolf whistled. He thought I was hot? He wanted us to hang out? Oh my god!

"Don't say yes, not yet. Wait a few days, play hard to get. You don't want to seem too eager."Nessie whispered in my ear, so quiet only I could hear her. I nodded once, quickly.

Lucy was arguing with Danny now.

"You are such a jerk! How can you like _her _over me? I'm pretty, popular, and rich! What more could you bloody want!?"

"I know you're all of those things, but Lucy, you have the personality of a marshmallow."

"WELL SOME PEOPLE LIKE MARSHMALLOWS!"She screamed, and stormed off in a huff.

"Sheesh." Danny muttered."So, Eliza, do you wanna hang out with me?"

"I'll have to think about it."I said coolly. Danny looked disappointed.

"At least hang with my group from now on. Nessie's already one of us." He offered. It was a little strange how he said 'one of us'.

I glanced at Nessie and she gave me a smile of reassurance. I looked back to Danny, flicking my hair casually.

"I guess I could do that."

"Cool."Danny smiled his gorgeous smile.

"Cool."I repeated.

It seemed like an age before lunch time came. I missed Seth so much – I couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was saying at all. There was a strange aching in my chest that I felt whenever I couldn't see him – an uneasiness that only his presence could cure.

When the bell finally rang, I jumped up and was out the door before anyone else. My heart was pounding as I rushed outside, and I saw him leaning up against the fence.

"Seth!"I called, waving. A smile lit up his face, and I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to him. We couldn't hug – the fence was in the way – so we interlocked fingers instead.

"I missed you so much." He whispered.

"I know, I missed you too."

"Hi, Seth." Nessie said, coming to stand next to me.

"Hey, Ness. Jacob wanted to come, but I figured it wouldn't really help the 'plan'."

"Danny asked me out . . . sort of, anyway."

"Sort of?"

"He said 'do you wanna hang out', but I'm not sure if that means he wants to go out with me."

"We'll talk about it later." He promised. "What did your friends say about me?"

I laughed. "They were jealous of me."

He grinned. "I really did miss you Eliza, it killed me!"

"I know - my friends were sick of how much I missed you."

I didn't realize that Nessie had left us until a while later. Seth and I talked for long time, until I had to back to class. The whole time I ignored the crowd watching us, as if we were in our own little world. I even forgot about Danny.

It was over too soon, though, and we had to leave each other again.

"See you later." He murmured sadly when the bell rang.

"Bye, Seth." He squeezed my hand gently, gazing into my eyes, and then drove away. I stood there until I couldn't see his car anymore, and then went into class with a sigh.

The time dragged on, but eventually it was the end of school. I grabbed my bags, shouted a 'bye' to my friends and ran outside.

Seth was waiting by his car, his eyes searching the sea of people to find me.

"Seth!" His head whipped around.

"Eliza!" I slung my bag onto my shoulder and ran towards him, practically throwing myself into his arms. He didn't stagger under my weight – it seemed easy for him to lift my up and swing me around.

"Ellz, you forgot this . . ."Jenny said, appearing next to me and holding out my pencil case.

Seth carefully set me down on my feet, keeping his arm around my waist.

"Thanks."I said, taking it from her and putting it in my bag.

"Um, hi."Jenny said shyly, glancing up at Seth.

"Hello. I'm Seth."He said politely, smiling my favourite smile and holding out a hand. I couldn't really remember deciding that it was my favourite smile, it just was. The bright, happy smile he did whenever he was really happy. I loved the way his lips curled around his pearly white teeth.

Jenny looked dazzled, shaking his hand obediently.

"I'm Jenny."She told him.

"Bye, Jen."I said, hugging her with my free arm. "See you tomorrow."

"Sure. See you then." She smiled, and then ran over to the others to get the bus.

I grinned at Seth as we got into the car, happy to be back with him. It was back to normal.

If someone had told me two weeks ago that I would count being with a werewolf normal, I would have laughed and said they were crazy. But this was my life now, and I would never, ever go back.

Everything had changed, but for the better.

I had hardly had any relatives before I met Nessie. My grandparents were all dead, I had no aunties or uncles, and I was an only child. My father died, so it was just my mum and me.

But now, I had a family.

**Thanks for reading everyonexxxxxxx**


End file.
